Fight For Home (name suggested by Chariform)
by JerrytheYTPer
Summary: Mewtwo has taken over Lucario's homeland and the Aura Guardian must fight back and reclaim his people's freedoms to life, liberty, and happiness. NOTE: The plot will take a long time to build. This will feature historical and original characters. (Lucario x Lucario) (M/F) Rated for Rape, Genocide, Adult Situations, and Material Deemed Offensive to Others.
1. Atheist AWOL

**Chapter 1-Atheist AWOL**

Hello. I am the narrator. I do not play a big part, if any, to this story. The events listed in this novel are in chronological order because I absolutely HATE novels where time periods change constantly, like the retarded novel _Ethan Frome_. Now before I offend anyone, I DO NOT HATE ATHEISTS; I HAVE CLOSE FRIENDS WHO ARE SECULAR ATHEISTS AND AGNOSTICS. My problem comes with Radical Atheists, perhaps appropriately called Atheist Nationalists, who feel that all organized religion is retarded and that they need to convert all of the world's "mindless cretards" to their delusional atheism, Richard Dawkins perhaps being the best example.

Speaking of Radical Atheism, this story will start out with the tale of "The Most Hated Woman in America," Madalyn Murray O'Hair, who famously spearheaded the removal of prayer in American public schools in the 1963 Supreme Court Case, _Abington v. Schempp_. O'Hair disappeared in 1995. According to authorities, she was killed by a co-conspirator in her embezzlement scheme of her own organization, American Atheists. Her body was found in 2001.

But what if she wasn't really killed? What if she chose to disappear? What if she accidentally vanished to another planet or dimension? This novel will explore this possibility.

* * *

**Setting: **1995-Kim Il Sung Nuclear Facility, located in an undisclosed region of North Korea.

**Narrator**: O'Hair decided to leave America and support a nation with her religious views, The Democratic People's Republic of Korea. She got a job working at the country's nuclear research facility

**O'Hair:** What exactly do you guys plan on doing with this technology?

**Korean Scientist:** We'll use these to nuke America!

**O'Hair:** I would like that! It would get rid of many deluded Creationists!

**Narrator:** Nuclear technology can be very unstable. This may explain the upcoming events. The sirens went off. Something serious was going on.

**Various Scientists:** NUCLEAR MELTDOWN! NUCLEAR MELTDOWN! (scramble)

**O'Hair: **Wait, what?

**Narrator:** A big flash engulfed the entire facility before it is completely vaporized.


	2. Millennial Progress

At about 2750 AD, Earth society had progressed due to research into the field of science over the past millennium. Various countries on Earth have allied with various other planets in the Universe. Space exploration has created relations between different planets. Due to this increased space travel, the Holy See of Rome under Pope John Paul XXIV has allied with other Christian leaders and created an intergalactic evangelization program. The goal was to spread the Holy Word to extraterrestrial life-forms. This evangelization spread to one planet located on the opposite end of the Milky Galaxy from Earth.

This planet's name is unknown, but it will be referred in this novel as PokeEarth. The planet was home to various life-forms, known as Pokemon. PokeEarth was also civilized by humans, even before Earth's first intergalactic space mission, though how this happened is subject to debate. Anyway, PokeEarth and Earth became intergalactic trade partners and shipped goods and services to each other to build each other's economies. People have used special warp devices to travel between planets at speeds faster than light, so no time is lost between the travels. This allowed for the easy mission of intergalactic evangelism.

Life on the PokeEarth nation known as Saru, which was on the Northern Continent, was not so easy. Despite the high population, most of Saru was a barren wasteland. The ground was not very fertile and people starved on a regular basis. This was the case for all of Saru, except for its bustling capital, Czasuko City, where the land's ruthless dictator rules.

Chairman Madalyn Murray O'Hair—Dear Leader—Eternal President for Life. That odd explosion in North Korea mentioned in Chapter 1 sent O'Hair 2700 years into the future and into the land of Saru, which was a Democratic Republic back then. Saru had the basic freedoms of religion, speech, press, and peaceful protest. Saru was very peaceful and far ahead for the planet at the time. That changed with the arrival of O'Hair. The nuclear reaction also gave her android-like powers, including stretchable limbs and laser cannon arms and such. She stole Pokemon, mostly Sneasels and Weaviles since they were her favorite Pokemon, from the planet's trainers and used them to build an army of loyal followers. She led a coup into the capital city where she took over Saru, establishing an Atheist State under a Communist government.

Saru decayed into a fascist state of ruin and decay as a result of her iron-fisted religious repression and persecution. In other words, life sucked there.


	3. The Story of Sir Aaron and his Lucario

3045 AD—O'Hair's nuclear accident also made her immortal, almost god-like, despite her disbelief in one. She had failed in world conquest, though, only taking over a couple small border countries that had been infiltrated with Communist-leaning officials. Her ambition had not affected the peaceful village 100 kilometers South of Saru known as Mewuskovia.

Mewuskovia was run independently by a line of fair chieftains known as their Aura Guardians. It was once part of a massive kingdom run by Queen Rin at Cameran Palace in the village of Rota which was now part of Saru. The Aura Guardians were all descended from the Lucario who proudly served Queen Rin and her knight, Sir Aaron. They were put in charge in 2762 AD to protect the queen and her people from any evil that could threaten their land. In case you did not know, the 2700s on PokeEarth were similar to Europe's Renaissance of the 16th and 17th centuries.

Anyway, one day in 2775 AD would prove to spread the rank of Aura Guardian down family lines. Sir Aaron's Lucario was walking in the forest near the Tree of Life where he came upon a rather graphic scene. There was a group of male Pokemon, two Weavile and a Zoroark, and they were on top of a female in an attempt to defile her. Lucario jumped into the scene.

* * *

**Lucario: **Back off, heathens! (Shoots an Aura Sphere at the group)

**Narrator:** One member realized that all three of them were at a disadvantage. After all, Fighting beats Dark, and it definitely beats Ice. So they fled, leaving before they could defile the fair maiden.

**Lucario: **What is your name?

**Genevieve: **Genevieve is my name.

**Lucario: **Are you hurt?

**Genevieve: **I am not. You came just in time for they were about to steal the innocence of an innocent virgin.

**Lucario: **Come with me. Sir Aaron and I will provide shelter for you.

**Narrator:** Sir Aaron and his servant, Lucario, provided shelter for Genevieve for the night. Sir Aaron decided to let the two Pokemon have their own room for the sake of privacy. Perhaps this was not the best idea, since they were both in young adulthood and their emotions were high. They grew feelings for each other until…well, you know.

That would be the only time they would ever be together. The next day, Queen Rin had received news that two rival nations were coming to the land to wage battle. This somehow threatened the welfare of the Queen's land and the welfare of the Tree of Life. If the Tree of Life was to fall, so would the entire kingdom and all of its Pokemon. Sir Aaron destroyed himself in the process of restoring peace to the nation. What happened to his Lucario remained unknown, though it was expected he perished in battle, too. Genevieve was left behind, forced to bear the child resulting from their relationship.

A beautiful boy was bore by her. He was born with the Mark of the Aura, which came from the father. He was named Peter. Like his father, he bore his intense Aura powers. This let Genevieve know that he would be the next Aura Guardian. His powers would grant him the ability to protect his land from devastation. The boy was then honored by the people of Rin's kingdom and was named the Aura Guardian.

The kingdom shrank and split over the next three centuries. The Aura Guardians eventually took residence in the village of Mewuskovia, which was on the border of Saru. Despite the partitioning of land, the line of the Aura Guardians still reined supreme (they were not all male, some of them turned out female).


	4. Mewuskovia

3045 AD – Mewuskovia was an autonomous micro-nation. It resembled a small village, possessing the basics. It doesn't have the newest tablets or computers or iPhones but it did possess basic computers that resembled those "dinosaurs" I bet many of your parents had when you were a kid. It also had basic needs, like radio, electricity, sanitary plumbing, and other important things at the local hospital. The village also had a garden market with homegrown vegetation and a local family restaurant.

The Aura Guardian, Ivan, reigned as a peaceful leader to the village. He was allowed some power, but the village council made most of the laws. The Guardian was beloved by the villagers and respected by many. Ivan had blue fur all over his body. His chest was a light shade of periwinkle while the rest of his body could be classified as a dark shade of teal. He was clearly showing his age with his eyebrows and facial wrinkles. Otherwise, Ivan was rather fit and healthy for his age.

One fact had bothered the Guardian of the time, his marriage, or lack of. At 45 years old, he had never seriously dated. He never found "the right one". This all changed one day in 3045. A group of nomads arrived from afar. One of them was this one female Lucario. Her name was Lucariana. She was about 32 and single with no family besides the group of nomads as she was orphaned as a child.

Ivan stood to the side with his adviser, the village pastor, Father Vladivstok, who ran the local St. Basil Parish. He inquired about the group

* * *

**Ivan: **May I ask who they are?

**Fr. V: **They appear to be lost nomads. Why don't you show them around?

**Narrator:** Ivan went up to the group.

**Ivan: **Do you need help?

**Nomad 1: **Where are we?

**Ivan:** You are in Mewuskovia. Welcome! If you need anything, let me know!

**Nomad 2: **Where can we eat?

**Ivan: **We have the local Hypno's Family Restaurant. My close friend, Hypno Imohara, makes the best Blast Burn Banzai Barbeque Burger around, along with his signature Sheer Cold Sundae!

**Nomad 3: **Thank you!

**Narrator: **The nomads ran into the restaurant. Ivan noticed that someone's glasses were left behind. Fr. Vladivstok walked up to the Guardian.

**Fr. V:** You know, I find it very funny that I am one of the few priests on PokeEarth that has not been married, even after the Pope allowed us priests to marry!

**Ivan:** One of them lost their glasses. I should probably walk them inside and seek their owner. (picks up glasses and walks into restaurant)

**Fr. V:** I bet this is the one!

**Narrator:** Ivan walked into the restaurant and asked around to find the owners. Nobody answered, leaving Lucariana as the only one he did not ask. He walked up to her, bearing glasses in hand.

**Ivan:** Excuse me, ma'am? Are you missing your glasses? (holds them up)

**Lucariana:** Why, yes they are! Thank you! (Ivan hands them to her; she drops her glasses)

**Ivan: **Oh! I'll get them!

(Lucariana and Ivan bend down to retrieve glasses; as Lucariana grabs glasses, Ivan puts his hands upon hers)

**Ivan: **Uh…got them…

**Lucariana: **Uh…thanks for the help…

**Ivan: **The name is Ivan, by the way.

**Lucariana: **Eh…Lilly!

**Ivan:** Do you need a place to stay?

**Lucariana: **No, I'm fine!

**Ivan:** Are you sure? You are a nomad. Do you have a place to call home?

**Lucariana: **No. I was raised in the orphanage in Striaton City. I wander with this group of nomads for company.

**Ivan:** Do you wish to stay at my place for a while, at least until you get back on your feet?

**Lucariana:** If you insist.

**Narrator:** Lucariana followed Ivan to his place, leaving her glasses and her nomad group at the restaurant.


	5. Love and Marriage

**NOTE: **Things may get a little offensive here. This may be the first reason why this will be rated M.

**Chapter 5-Love and Marriage**

The couple walked into Ivan's rather plain house. It was a nice house, but there really was not much to it. They walked up to the guest bedroom upstairs.

**Ivan:** I will lead you to the extra bedroom.

**Lucariana: **Your house looks rather nice. (sets what few possessions she had on guest bed) Are you single?

**Ivan:** 45 and never married.

**Lucariana: **Is it true you are the Aura Guardian?

**Ivan:** The title of Aura Guardian is passed down in my family from generation to generation. We are tasked with protecting the land from evil and preserving our traditional values. I train daily in the martial arts so that I can maintain peace in Mewuskovia.

**Lucariana:** So you are a warrior?

**Narrator:** The couple stared at each other for a while, getting closer each second. They lunged for each other and shut the bedroom door. One can probably figure out what happened behind that door. Nightfall soon hit, but they remained oblivious.

**Lucariana:** (Ivan and Lucariana are cuddling on the guest bed) Perhaps this was not such a good idea.

**Ivan: **Chastity went out the window!

**Lucariana:** I was a bad Catholic tonight!

**Ivan:** So was I! Let's not let this happen again! (grabs beverage and starts drinking)

**Lucariana: **Deal… at least until marriage…

**Ivan:** WHAT? (coughs and chokes on drink)

**Fr. V:** (knocks at front door from outside) Ivan! Ivan!

**Narrator:** Ivan slipped his robe on and ran downstairs. He opened his door to see a rather frazzled Father Vladivstok.

**Fr. V:** Thank the Holy Ghost you are alright! The villagers noticed a faint disturbance coming from your house and I wanted to make sure you were alright. The people feared the worst!

**Ivan:** Tell them that I was listening to the radio! It was turned up all the way on the "Steamy Romance Station!"

**Fr. V: **Okay! Good night! (Ivan closes door) (to himself) I will be seeing him at Confession tomorrow!

**Narrator:** Loved each other they did. Ivan found the perfect one and Lucariana found a home! "First comes love; then comes marriage…" Such was the case for Ivan and Lucariana, who married 18 months later. It was a simple wedding, attended by the whole village. From two came one in unity. They made sure not to "do it" again until marriage. Now they had the freedom and it was expressed heavily that night! "…then comes baby in the baby carriage!" Such was also the case for Ivan and Lucariana.


	6. Childbirth and Christening

**Chapter 6-Childbirth and Christening**

It was 3048 and Lucariana was in the local hospital in Mewuskovia. She was in labor with her and Ivan's child. The doctor stood by Lucariana's legs to check progress of dilation. Ivan stood by her side.

**Doctor:** Relax and push.

**Narrator:** Lucariana was in pain. It could easily show that she opted out of pain medication in favor of going at it naturally. Sweat poured from her forehead. Her screams pierced the ears of the villagers.

**Lucariana:** MAKE IT STOP!

**Ivan:** Just breathe deeply! It may help ease the pain! Maybe holding my hand will help!

**Lucariana: **(grabs Ivan's hand and squeezes hard; speaks in a strained fashion) You have obviously never witnessed childbirth, have you?!

**Ivan:** (hand is squeezed harder; cracking is heard; Ivan screams) I GUESS BREAKING MY HAND WORKS, TOO! (pauses) Could you let my hand go?!

**Lucariana:** Oh, sure! I will let your hand go! (grabs his neck and screams in pain)

**Doctor:** Just push hard! I see a head! Do it before Ivan dies!

**Ivan:** (as he chokes) Please come out now, kid, before Mommy breaks Daddy's hyoid!

**Narrator:** Lucariana had screamed and pushed for the longest hour of her life. Soon enough, she pushed her last as a baby boy finally came out! It screamed to signal its ability to breath outside the comfort of his womb.

**Lucariana:** May I see?

**Narrator: **The doctor handed the child to the new parents.

**Ivan: **By the will of God, we have a son!

**Narrator: **Ivan was finally a father at 48. He found his true love and a son to share with her.

A few months later, Ivan and his wife had their Riolu baptized into the local church, presided by Father Vladivstok. Riolu was initiated into the church with Holy Oil and Water. All was well for Ivan and Lucariana, but the same cannot be said for the Northern Continent.


	7. The Hypothesis

**Chapter 7-The Hypothesis**

Several months passed in Czasuko City and Chairman O'Hair had developed a serious case of stir-crazy. She was tired of Saru not getting any bigger. She wondered how after 298 years of power, how she had not conquered at the rate that was expected from her. Her lead military general, General Joran Weavile, his official title being "General of All Armies", offered her a suggestion. Joran is a Weavile and if you didn't know, Weaviles are Dark-Ice type Pokemon. He preferred to be referred to by his title of General, but he also served as an ambassador of Saru. General Weavile was bisexual and had a polygamous marriage (yes, polygamy was legalized by O'Hair) with Felicia Woodsworf, his bisexual Zoroark girlfriend, and Brüno Björn, a 16 year old gay fashion model Sneasel (yes, gay _and _under-aged marriage was legalized, too!

ANYWAY, let us continue, shall we?

**Gen. Weavile:** May I offer a suggestion?

**O'Hair:** Depends. Is it some Creationist Jeebus sh*t?

**Gen. Weavile: **My Dear Leader, I know very well that this "God of the Israelites" is nothing but a myth, like all religion, as a means to justify hate and oppression of the people. I know because Richard Dawkins said so and the atheist is always right! He's my FAVE author from the 2000s!

**O'Hair:** (unsure) Sure… Continue.

**Gen. Weavile:** I was reading about the planet Earth. I came upon the mythological creatures section and found a rather interesting article on the reported sightings of an ultra-rare Pokemon in the Earth country of Guyana. If you wonder what Guyana is, just think about Jones town—Jim Jones—atheist cult master—the poison Kool-Aid man! Anyway, it is believed that this Pokemon is in fact the extremely rare Pokemon, Mew.

**O'Hair:** Sightings? I thought us atheists did not buy into that crap!

**Gen. Weavile:** Do not be quick to judge. I thought it fake, too, until I read the research of the scientist Dr. Fuji. 30 years ago, he created his own Pokemon out of the DNA of Mew from a fossil. We could harvest this Mew DNA if we could find another sample.

**O'Hair:** I see…but why Mew?

**Gen. Weavile:** Mew is said to have the DNA of all Pokemon, from Magikarp to Kyurem to even Arceus! If we could capture its DNA, we could create the ULTIMATE Pokemon!

**O'Hair: **Didn't Dr. Fuji already do this at the Cinnabar Research Facility?

**Gen. Weavile: **Yes.

**O'Hair: **And it blew up.

**Gen. Weavile:** Not the Pokemon! They lost control of their Mewtwo and it wiped out the factory! The _factory_ blew up! BUT, we could harvest some of the uncontrolled rage out of the DNA with modern advancements in genetic engineering!

**O'Hair: **What a great idea! But where would this DNA come from?

**Gen. Weavile:** Oh, I sent Brüno and Fefe to get some on Earth! Speaking of which, could I possibly check on their progress via my brand new iPhone 100GX9000 Touch?

**O'Hair:** Sure. By the way, Windows Phone 666 is better!

(General Weavile pulls out phone)

**Brüno:** (over phone): Hello?

**Gen. Weavile:** Hey, Brüno! Did ya get the Mew DNA yet?

**Brüno:** Felicia and I just found the DNA!

**Felicia:** (over phone) You don't want to know what we had to do to get ahold of this sample! (holds up bag of some sort of material over video phone)

**Gen. Weavile: **Awesome! Kisses to the both of you! (hangs up)

**O'Hair:** When will they be back?

**Gen. Weavile: **Any time now! Felicia's Blackberry 2900 has a teleportation app!

**O'Hair: **Regarding the Mew DNA, is there anything we can do to make our Mew clone stronger, yet more controllable, than the failed Cinnabar Island experiment?

**Gen. Weavile:** Stronger, but controllable, eh? Even with our advances in genetic engineering, it would be extremely difficult to create the perfect clone.

**O'Hair:** Do what you need to do to get that clone! (hits desk) I WANT THE PERFECT POKEMON!

**Gen. Weavile:** Yes, Dear Leader

**O'Hair:** And bring me a BFC of Monster!

**Gen. Weavile:** Yes, Dear Leader! (leaves)

**O'Hair: **What a faggot!


	8. The Lab

**Chapter 8-The Lab**

Early on the next day, the dictator had received a call to visit Czasuko City's Biochem Research Facility. The lab building was amassed with electrical wires, glass tubes full of fluids, the sounds of circuitry, and blinking lights. O'Hair was joined by the General and the facility's various scientists.

**Sci1: **Welcome to the Czasuko Biochem Research Facility. We top the world in nuclear and genetic research! (O'Hair munches on fried onion rings) Dear Leader, I would advise against the consumption of fried foods in this laboratory as there are all kinds of hazards that food could—

**O'Hair:** Who's the dictator here?

**Sci1:** (gulps) My apologies, my Dear Leader. Anyway, we looked over the reports from the research of Dr. Fujii to get an idea on how to create the perfect Pokemon. As the Mew embryo was synthesized, the egg was bombarded with Gamma rays emitted by a sample of Uranium-232.

**Gen. Weavile:** But their Pokemon was uncontrollable.

**Sci1:** That could have been explained by trying to clone many organisms at a time. Dr. Fujii was also trying to clone the Kanto starters, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle, along with his daughter who died as a child, with Mewtwo. The other clones died before they could be finished. Mewtwo was the sole survivor and perhaps, he may have absorbed the life essence from the failed clones. That may have affected his controllability. Perhaps if the Pokemon was cloned alone, it would be easier to control.

**O'Hair:** I suppose that's reasonable. After all, you pursue a real science instead of pseudo-crap like "intelligent design" or "creation." (O'Hair gags)

**Sci1:** Anyway, Felicia and Brüno stopped by earlier and delivered the DNA. We have already started the cloning process by implanting the DNA into the egg. The U-232 bombarding has already commenced.

**O'Hair:** Yadda, yadda, yadda—How long will this take?

**Sci1:** That is the bad news. It will take 6 years for the clone to be completed.

**O'Hair: **WHAT THE F*CK?! (everyone in the lab shudders in fear of O'Hair from her scream)

**Sci1:** To assure the Pokemon comes out stable, the process _must_ take no less than 6 years!

**O'Hair:** (grumbling) I suppose I can wait for 6 years…

**Gen. Weavile:** Wise choice, Dear Leader.

**O'Hair:** General, I have an assignment for you, Brüno, and Felicia. Please call them now.

**Gen. Weavile: **Yes, Dear Leader. (calls Brüno and Felicia on phone) Hello? Our Dear Leader wants to talk with us. Please teleport here. Okay? See ya! (hangs up) They will be here any moment now!

**Narrator: **The room flashed and the two accomplices appeared.

**Felicia and Brüno:** Yes, Dear Leader?

**O'Hair:** Glad to see you three here. Here's my assignment. This one village has resisted my will for a long time. It is by the border and it is called Mewuskovia. I need that village in order to own everything above the 75˚ North latitude on PokeEarth. I will not own the entire northern continent, but I will someday. But let us start with above 75˚ north. Anyway, Mewuskovia was all that was left. So anyway, you three will be diplomats to our People's Republic and you will try to convince the Aura Guardian, Ivan, to join us. Get him to adapt Communism and to submit to the will of Saru!

**Brüno:** How far is Mewuskovia?

**O'Hair: **It is about a four day walk toward the Southwest.

**Felicia: **We could just teleport there.

**O'Hair:** That would not be advisable. Mewuskovia is kinda "old style." They do not encourage advanced technology. They are about where Earth was in 1998 AD. They are also very conservative and tend to be hostile towards us "lefties".

**Felicia:** Yes, Dear Leader. We shall walk.

**O'Hair:** The Mewuskovians are a rather peaceful group. But they can be rather secretive. Do not bring weapons. They will lash out on you guys after seeing us as a threat. We want to appear as appealing as possible to them so they might want to join.

**Gen. Weavile:** We could just destroy them, couldn't we?

**O'Hair:** Absolutely! But I would rather have more people under submission to me rather than having more dead opposition. Besides, I may be able to harness the Aura Guardian's powers to take over the entire world!

**Brüno: **Yes, Dear Leader. We would love to see you rule this world, maybe even the universe!

**O'Hair:** Please be off! Leave by tonight!

**All 3: **Yes, Dear Leader!

**Narrator:** The three diplomats left that evening, eager to help the dictator conquer the Northern Continent.


	9. Ivan's Choice

**Chapter 9-Ivan's Choice**

Four days passed and it was a typical Sunday in Mewuskovia. Everyone had just finished Sunday morning Mass at Father Vladivstok's church and flocked to Hypno's Family Restaurant for lunch, including the Aura Guardian and his family.

(Hypno arrives to the table of Ivan and Lucariana; Riolu sits in a high-chair)

**Hypno:** Did you enjoy meal?

**Ivan:** As usual.

**Lucariana:** Riolu must have enjoyed it, too! (Riolu is covered in slop-like food)

**Hypno:** Dessert, eh?

**Ivan:** I could go for a Sheer Cold Sundae. I would like hot fudge, caramel, and peanuts for my toppings.

**Hypno:** Got it! Lady want anything?

**Lucariana:** No thanks. I fill easily.

**Hypno:** Suit yourself. Dessert will be ready in a moment. (runs to kitchen)

**Lucariana:** I will go clean Riolu up in the restroom. (takes Riolu to restroom)

**Ivan:** (to self) I supposed I will read to myself for a while. (starts reading his copy of George Orwell's _Nineteen Eighty-Four_)

**Narrator:** As Ivan read, a strange trio came into the village through the gate. A Weavile, a Sneasel, and a Zoroark looked around with a strange curiosity. Ivan looked out the window of the restaurant and immediately noticed the peculiar trio. Ivan asked himself who they were.

**Hypno:** (enters with Sundae) Here sundae!

**Ivan:** (hands cash to Hypno) Keep it.

**Hypno:** Wha? You never turn down Sheer Cold Sundae!

**Ivan:** Something came up and I need to address it now.

**Hypno:** What am I supposed to do with this huge sundae?

**Ivan:** Give it to one of our poorer citizens! I need to see what that trio is up to! (leaves restaurant)

**Hypno:** Oh! Those three weirdoes by the gate! Go ahead and investigate!

**Lucariana:** (comes back to table holding Riolu) Where did Ivan go?

**Hypno:** Spotted suspicious activity.

**Lucariana:** (rolls eyes) Of course…that's Ivan. (spots sundae) Who's that for?

**Hypno:** You, I guess. Ivan did not want—

(Lucariana puts Riolu down and grabs sundae; starts chowing down)

**Hypno:** (to self with rolling eyes) Crazy lady wants what she didn't order.

**Narrator:** Meanwhile, Ivan went up to the trio to question them.

**Ivan:** Good noon to you. May I ask who you three are and what business you seek to conduct?

**Gen. Weavile:** Thank you for coming to us! I assume you are Ivan the Aura Guardian.

**Ivan: **I am. Could you introduce yourselves?

**Gen. Weavile:** Very well.

**Brüno:** (walks up to Ivan) The name's Brüno, gay fashion model and Chairman of the Sarusian Man-Boy Love Association! (holds hand out to Ivan, Ivan pulls back) BTW, nice piece of *ss there!

**Ivan:** I am married…with a woman!

**Brüno:** So? In our motherland, we all have open marriages!

**Felicia:** Don't forget the gay marriages and polygamies! We are married to each other!

**Brüno: **Don't forget the lack of age restrictions!

**Ivan:** So all that is legal in Saru?

**Gen. Weavile:** In the PEOPLE'S DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC of Saru, it is!

(Ivan's eye twitches)

**Felicia:** 'Sup? Felicia Woodsworf is the name! Bisexual Chairman of Lambda Saru!

**Ivan:** Uhh…okay…

**Gen. Weavile:** And I must introduce myself! (grabs Ivan's hand and shakes) My name is General Joran Weavile and I lead our Dear Leader's massive military of millions!

**Ivan:** I've seen your massive army on the internet! You must know how to run a military!

**Gen. Weavile:** Obviously…wait! You people have internet?

**Ivan:** Of course! We may be stuck in the past, but we're not _that_ far behind!

**Gen. Weavile:** Shall we get to business?

**Ivan:** What is this "business" you speak of?

**Gen. Weavile:** Sure! Our leader has asked us to persuade you to ally your village with Our People's Democratic Republic.

**Ivan:** You want us to join you?

**Brüno:** Pretty much.

**Ivan:** How will this benefit us?

**Gen. Weavile:** Oh, plenty! Mewuskovia will be protected from anyone who poses a threat to your land! The government will take care of you all! Everyone will have free health care and free abortions for all! Your land will be years ahead everyone else! To receive said wonderful benefits… (pulls out contract scroll and pen)…all you need to do is sign away Mewuskovia to us!

**Ivan:** I cannot accept this agreement. By the way, you guys still use pen and paper?

**Gen. Weavile:** Why ever not? What do you have against free health care modeled after the beloved Obamacare of **2010**?

**Ivan:** Our village is rooted in traditional values. We strongly disagree with Saru's values, including sexual perversion, abortion, and religious repression.

**Gen. Weavile:** If your village is all about freedom of religion, why is there only one church?

**Ivan:** We all just happen to be in the same religion. I have no explanation. It just happened this way. We oppose murder and intolerance of people. We have not had a single crime in 18 months and I cite our community's strong faith in God as the reason. I have read of the millions of fatalities that are associated with Saru's brutal atheistic regime. Then again, faithless nations will not prosper. Without basic morality, society cannot survive. (tears contract to shreds; trio starts to scowl)

**Gen. Weavile:** (bitterly) Your people will pay for your insolence.

**Ivan:** We do not fear you.

**Gen. Weavile:** You will eat those words when the might of my military comes upon your village and ravages the lives of all.

**Brüno:** You better hire protection for your family. They will need it!

**Ivan:** Is that a threat?

**Felicia:** We will destroy you. (holds claw to Ivan's neck and simulates a throat cutting)

**Ivan: **(Ivan slaps her hand away) I tell you what—if you are not gone in 5 minutes, I'm gonna kick all three of your pansy *sses!

**Felicia:** You slapped my hand. Don't you know it is impolite to treat a woman as so?

**Ivan:** You call yourself a woman?

**Felicia:** THAT IS IT! (charges toward Ivan; Brüno and Gen. Weavile restrain her) LET ME AT THAT MOTHER F*CKER! I'M GONNA F*CK HIS *SS!

**Brüno: **(as he holds her) You better watch your back. We will be watching you. And we shall strike when you least expect it.

**Ivan:** I should probably watch my rear, especially with you.

**Felicia:** (calms down) Let's go. (trio starts to leave)

**Gen. Weavile:** You will pay for this. We will bury you!

**Ivan: **You disgust me.

**Lucariana:** (trio is finally gone; Lucariana arrives)Ivan? Is everything alright?

**Ivan:** Yes, dear. We will be fine. Be on guard. I am buying you a gun and teaching you how to use it tonight.

**Lucariana:** There's something wrong.

**Ivan:** They wanted us to join them. I turned them down and they are threatening retaliation. It will be a matter of time before Mewuskovia falls to Saru. Our people's will is strong, but we stand no chance against their high-tech army of millions. Hopefully, that daisy-*ssed General was bluffing. We must still be prepared for anything.

**Lucariana:** Come, Ivan! You need rest!

**Narrator:** Ivan and Lucariana retired for the night with a slight fear in the back of their minds as to what may come.

_**Lots of profanity, eh? Don't worry! The plot gets better!**_


	10. She Is Totally PO'd!

_**I'm back! I didn't go anywhere! Enjoy some more of the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10-She Is Totally P.O'd!**

I think the title explains all. It was one week later in O'Hair's office and she is surrounded by the General and his comrades.

**O'Hair:** WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU MEAN HE SAID NO?!

**Gen. Weavile:** (stammers in fear) Uh…well…he said…w-we had v-values contrary to M-Mewuskovia!

**O'Hair:** (grabs the General by his shirt) THEY WILL PAY FOR THEIR INSOLENCE! I WILL DESTROY THEM!

**Felicia:** What do you plan on doing to destroy them?

**O'Hair: **(simmers a lot; drops General) Nothing…

**Brüno:** What do you mean by nothing?

**O'Hair:** —yet. (trio stands in curiosity) I will unleash my ultimate Pokemon upon the village when it is complete. They will rue the day they messed with me.

**Gen. Weavile:** What if your Pokemon fails to develop completely?

**O'Hair:** He will not…because if he does die, the lab will go down with him…and so will YOU for giving me this idea of creating the Ultimate Pokemon!

**Gen. Weavile:** (grumbles to self) What a f*ckin c*nt!

**O'Hair:** Excuse me?

**Gen. Weavile:** (stammering) AH! I said, "I am craving some _Bundt_," as in the cake!

**O'Hair:** Sure…

(trio walks off)


	11. Break In

_**Warning: This may have quite a bit of graphic violence.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11-Break-In**

One year has passed since the General laid his threat upon Ivan and his people. Nothing big had happened. It is the middle of the night and Ivan's household slept the night away so far. This peace would soon be shattered. General Weavile, Brüno, and Felicia entered the kitchen through the open window. Ivan, unfortunately, did not expect anyone to try and break into someone's house in his isolated village.

**Gen. Weavile:** Make sure you guys are quiet. We do not want Ivan to know we are here!

**Brüno:** What's the plan?

**Gen. Weavile:** I'll search for some personal information to steal so we could possibly know some weaknesses of the people. Brüno, your job will be to murder Ivan's child, who will end up being the next Aura Guardian.

**Brüno:** Got it! (sneaks off towards the bedroom)

**Gen. Weavile:** Felicia, poison their food. They will never know that they will be ingesting their death! Just do not make excessive noise!

**Felicia:** Got it!

**Narrator:** Felicia proceeded to pour some kind of poisonous substance into the refrigerator's bottled goods. Gen. Weavile snuck into Ivan's office where he quietly rifled through Ivan's various documents. Brüno snuck into Ivan and Lucariana's bedroom. He walked up to Lucariana's side of the bed when all of a sudden; he held a knife to her throat and shoved his hand in front of her mouth, keeping her from screaming. Nevertheless, she let out a muffled shriek, waking Ivan up. Ivan went to attack Brüno.

**Brüno:** Move and your wife dies! (Ivan stops before attacking) If you scream, all of you will die!

**Ivan:** Why are you doing this?

**Brüno:** Take me to your child or she dies! WHERE is the boy?

**Ivan:** (winks at Lucariana) Well, if you say so…I'll lead you to the boy.

**Brüno:** Wha? I never thought it would be _that_ easy!

**Narrator:** Ivan went to the boy's room rather quickly. Brüno saw him go in, but Ivan disappeared rather quickly. Brüno didn't care just as long as he had access to the boy. Brüno followed him in the room while holding Lucariana hostage with a gun aimed at her head.

**Brüno:** (enters room) There's the baby! Come to papa!

**Narrator:** Just before Brüno laid his hands upon the boy, Ivan jumped out of the closet he hid in and struck the intruder with his hatchet, right into the Sneasel's forehead. Brüno fell to the ground as blood poured from the fatal wound. Gen. Weavile and Felicia overheard the commotion from the kitchen and ran into Riolu's room.

**Felicia:** WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED?

**Gen. Weavile:** HE KILLED BRÜNO! YOU HOMOPHOBE!

**Ivan:** Your butt buddy tried to kill my child AND my wife! (Gen. Weavile and Felicia stare at each other) I tell you what, leave my village alone forever or I will come all the way to Saru and kick all of your *sses! (points gun at Gen. Weavile and Felicia)

**Narrator:** Felicia and the General fled the house at the first sight of that gun. They realized they were no match for him since Brüno had taken all of their weapons with him when he went to kill the baby.

**Lucariana:** What are we gonna do? Having a dead body in the house does NOT look good!

**Ivan:** We'll call the town's sheriff and report the incident. I know him and he'll understand it was to defend you.

**Narrator:** Lucariana picked up and embraced her baby, wishing to hold him as long as he could in case he was to be taken from the world. Ivan than proceeded to hug his wife and his son, keeping them close him. He called Sheriff Carnivine to investigate the break-in. He reported the truth and the sheriff was fine with his honesty. Ivan's fears of Saru's retaliation for the acts of a year ago, so he ordered the body to be burned and for the ashes to be buried in his basement's dirt floor.


	12. High Alert

_**I don't even know why I included this chapter. It's only a paragraph long. It serves only to make sure it is known how the rest of Mewuskovia reacted to the danger of this attack on Ivan. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12-High Alert**

I feel a short explanation is in order for what happened next. Ivan held a town meeting the next day to inform his people of the impending threat of Saru. He advised them all to evacuate the village in order to avoid any future tragedies. Some people decided to leave the village, but many still stayed, being unsure as to where else they could live, including Hypno, Fr. V, and Ivan and his family.

* * *

**_A waste of space, isn't it?_**


	13. Revenge

**Chapter 13-Revenge**

**O'Hair:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET THEM LIVE?

**Narrator:** It was a few days after Brüno's death. Gen. Weavile and Felicia came into O'Hair's office and reported the incident. Madalyn Murray O'Hair was absolutely p*ssed!

**Gen. Weavile:** (nervously) AH! Well…uh…eh…oh! Uh…

**O'Hair:** OUT WITH IT!

**Gen. Weavile:** IVAN BEAT BRÜNO WITH A HATCHET AND HE TRIED TO SHOOT US! BRÜNO TOOK ALL OF OUR WEAPONS AND WENT ROGUE WITH INTENT TO KILL THE LADY! WE HAD NO WAY TO DEFEND OURSELVES WHEN IVAN BRUTALLY MURDERED BRÜNO!

**O'Hair:** The Aura Guardian has waged war with our nation. We will crush Mewuskovia later.

**Narrator:** Felicia and the General were stunned. Their jaws hit the floor.

**Felicia:** D-Dear Leader, why the wait?

**O'Hair:** I will have my creation test his skills on the villager when he is complete.

**Gen. Weavile:** Are you sure you can wait all 5 years?

**O'Hair:** It will be a stretch, but I'll wait. (pets Zoroark in desk beside her) We will destroy them, won't we, Drako?

**Narrator:** In case you did not know, O'Hair happened to own a pet Zoroark. This Zoroark, Drako, happened to be the brother of Felicia. How they both came to join O'Hair's regime is unbeknownst to many.

**Drako:** I desire such events, Dear Leader. Say, I thirst for some Monster. General, fetch me a BFC from the downstairs vending machine.

**Gen. Weavile:** Yes, pet of the Dear Leader. (leaves)

**O'Hair:** Felicia, bring me some weed. I need to smoke.

**Felicia: **Yes, Dear Leader.

**O'Hair:** After that, I need you to take care of my Diglett infestation.

**Felicia:** (pulls out machine gun) Yes, Dear Leader. (walks away)

**Narrator:** O'Hair waited for her grass. Meanwhile, the General took care of Drako's needs. He cursed loudly at the vending machine for it had not given him change for his 10,000 bill. Felicia entered the dictator's quarters.

**O'Hair: **What took so long? (accepts weed from Felicia)

**Felicia:** My apologies. There was a poor man on your property. So I shot him. The guards are disposing of the body.

**O'Hair:** I suppose that is a good reason. Now if you please, take care of my infestation.

**Felicia:** Yes, Dear Leader. (leaves)

**Gen. Weavile:** (enters) Dear Leader, you need to get your vending machine fixed! I just paid 10,000 for a 500 BFC of Monster!

**O'Hair:** Bring smaller bills!

**Gen. Weavile:** (to self) Give me smaller goddamn bills!

**O'Hair:** WHAT did you say?

**Gen Weavile:** (nervously) Nothing! (calms down) What's Felicia doing with a gun anyway?

**Narrator:** Machine gun blasts were heard all around the palace. The shots rang out, shaking up everyone around.

**O'Hair:** Taking care of our Diglett infestation.

**Gen. Weavile:** Oh… (long pause) This is rather awkward.

**O'Hair:** Nothing else, eh?

**Gen. Weavile:** Let's just wait things out for 5 years. That okay, Dear Leader?

**O'Hair:** Sure. All I desire is my Ultimate Pokemon. Then we shall conquer Mewuskovia; maybe the Northern Continent, perhaps even the world!


	14. Completion and Competition

**Chapter 14-Completion and Competition**

It had been 5 years since the break in (the story now takes place in 3054 AD). Chairman Madalyn Murray O'Hair's patience is growing thin. Luckily, her Pokemon was just finished with the synthesization process. She and her cohorts decided to gather in the Czasuko Biochem Laboratory to watch this Pokemon's unveiling. They stood as they watched the giant test tube-like cell stood there, covered by the curtain to conceal its surprise.

**Gen. Weavile:** OMG! I'm so excited over this!

**Felicia:** Who _wouldn't_ be excited over conquering Mewuskovia?

**Sci1:** (enters) Welcome to the Czasuko Biochem Research Facility! Today we shall unveil our newest creation. For the sake of the country, we present… (drum roll; Sci1 pulls curtain off of tube)…Mewtwo!

**Narrator:** Inside this giant cylindrical tube was this odd creature suspended in a fluid of some sort. It was a morbidly distorted caricature of a Mew. His skin was various shades of purple and gray and appeared smooth.

**O'Hair:** He isn't awake.

**Sci1:** He will not awaken until we empty the tube and then open it.

**O'Hair:** Well open it! Whaddya think I'm here for?!

**Sci1:** Yes, Dear Leader.

**Narrator:** The scientist went to the control receptacle. He pressed the drainage button to start the draining process. As soon as the fluid was drained, the scientist lowered the switch to open the tube. Smoke hissed out of the tube. As the smoke cleared, a dark silhouette stood inside the tube.

**Sci1:** Come here, my specimen!

**Narrator:** The creature had a youthful look to him, despite being 2 meters tall. He walked toward the scientist as he opened his eyes.

**Mewtwo:** Where...am I? Who are you?

**Sci1:** (slowly, but not too slow) Welcome to Czasuko Biochem Research Facility. I created you.

**O'Hair:** I am Chairman Madalyn Murray O'Hair. Call me Dear Leader, or even Mom. I am your mother.

**Mewtwo:** Mother?

**O'Hair:** Yes. With you and I together, we can crush all rebellion against our nation.

**Mewtwo:** Crush?

**O'Hair:** You have powers you are not aware of. You could wipe out an entire populace with a single Shadow Ball! (O'Hair single handedly hugs Mewtwo) With you and I together, we will control the world, maybe even the UNIVERSE!

**Narrator:** The dictator laughed, uttering an evil chuckle, with the occasional phlegm infused cough. The situation does not look good for Mewuskovia.

* * *

**_The dictator's monster has been created, but will things turn out in her favor?_**


	15. Drako Gets Demoted

**Chapter 15-Drako Gets Demoted**

Now that she had Mewtwo, the Chairman had no use for Drako. It was a short time later that we came upon Drako sitting in the desk he had built next to the Chairman's desk. The phone rang and he picked it up.

**Drako:** Hello? This is Chancellor Drako Woodsworf speaking. (other end speaks) Oh, is your village on fire? Well it SUCKS TO BE YOU! (slams phone)

**O'Hair:** (enters with Mewtwo) Move aside, Drako! Mewtwo needs your desk!

**Narrator:** She kicked Drako out of the desk and let Mewtwo climb into the desk. He looked rather cramped in such a small desk for a 2 meter being. He needed his own desk.

**O'Hair:** You seem cramped. (Mewtwo climbs out of desk) (to servants) Take this desk to the chipper and build Mewtwo a new desk for his size immediately!

**Narrator:** The servants came in and confiscated the desk, ignoring any protest from Drako.

**Drako:** What the f*ck am I supposed to do now?

**O'Hair:** Join the cleanup crew and dispose of that poor dude's body on my front sidewalk!

**Drako:** WHA-? I'm Chancellor! I don't clean—

**O'Hair:** _Was _chancellor. Mewtwo is filling that role now!

**Drako:** (stammers) You c-can't demote me!

**O'Hair: **I can and I will. After you clean the blood, clean out Mewtwo's new litter box! It's in the little Dictator's room!

**Drako: **(begins to leave; mutters to self) I'll show that b*tch! I'll show them all! Just you wait, ya fat c*nt! I'll destroy you! You'll regret messing with me!

**Narrator:** Drako vowed revenge upon her.

* * *

_**There are parts of me that wonder why I put Drako in this story in the first place.**_


	16. Manipulation

**Chapter 16-Manipulation**

Some time had passed and Drako was even more p*ssed. Mewtwo, meanwhile, had received preferential treatment from the Dictator. Drako had plotted a devious plan—a plan to destroy O'Hair. Drako entered Mewtwo's training room. Mewtwo was sitting there alone, honing his psychic powers for future use. He had grown older and had a rather savage look to him. He was a cold hearted beast now, being exposed to the harsh fallacy of atheistic hatred spewed by O'Hair.

**Drako:** How's training.

**Mewtwo:** (turns around and notices Drako) What do you want?

**Dale:** Do you enjoy the special treatment our Dear Leader provides you?

**Mewtwo:** I enjoy my position.

**Drako:** But you want more, don't you? (Mewtwo stares with a sudden interest) I can make that happen!

**Mewtwo:** Keep talking.

**Drako:** Do exactly what I tell you to do, okay?

**Narrator:** Drako and Mewtwo plotted, but Drako hid his ulterior motives from Mewtwo. The dictator did not expect a plan like this. Drako's plan was set. There was no going back.

* * *

Some time had passed, but not a whole lot. It was night-time and O'Hair was in bed. Mewtwo entered her room and stood in front of her bed. She had awakened shortly at the sound of Mewtwo's breath.

**O'Hair:** (groggily) Oh Mewtwo, it is 3 AM! May I ask what's going on?

**Narrator:** The palace guards in the surrounding area of the palace were shaken by gunshots. Shocked, the personnel ran for the dictator's room only to come upon such a gruesome scene. Mewtwo stood in front of the bed and there was blood and gore around the headboard of the bed.

**SneaselTroop1: **What did Mewtwo do? WHERE'S HER HEAD?

**SneaselTroop2:** It's all over the room!

**SneaselTroop3:** HOLY SH*T! WHAT THE F*CK HAPPENED?

**Gen. Weavile:** (enters with machine gun) Revolt is what's happening! (starts shooting everywhere at troops still loyal to O'Hair)

**Felicia:** (enters and starts shooting) NATURAL F*CKIN' SELECTION!

**Narrator:** Drako came in and started shooting, too, in direct betrayal to his former master O'Hair. The bloodshed multiplied until the only ones remaining on the property were Mewtwo, Drako, Gen. Weavile, and Felicia.

**Drako:** Job well done! (Felicia and Gen. Weavile aim guns at him) Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the f*ck are you guys doing?

**Gen. Weavile:** While you plotted to overthrow the dictator for your own purposes, we three secretly plotted your elimination!

**Drako:** WHAT FOR?

**Mewtwo:** You are no use to us now. I read your mind and I could tell you were planning to get rid of me and to take the rule for yourself!

**Drako:** Felicia…my sister…

**Felicia:** Your sister? You raped me when I was 12. You would not stop until I affiliated myself with Saru's Communist Party! You sick b*stard!

**Drako:** (sadistically, after a long pause) You liked it…

**Narrator:** Tears welled up in Felicia's eyes. She stood there and paused, first in despair, than in bitter hatred. She lifted the gun to his head and popped two bullets into his head, killing him instantly.

**Mewtwo: **General, call the Magnemite camera crew. Felicia, call the army bases and let them know Saru is mine now.

**Narrator:** Mewtwo had his message internationally broadcast. He was now in control of Saru. Nobody believed his ambition would affect all of PokeEarth.

**Mewtwo:** Citizens of PokeEarth, Chairman Madalyn Murray O'Hair has died today. I will conquer the world one day. From now for the rest of your pitiful lives, you shall refer to me as your Great Leader… (camera zooms in to face; evil smirk)…Emperor Mewtwo!

* * *

_**What a shocking twist! Things look even worse for Mewuskovia now!**_


	17. The Fall of Mewuskovia

_**Be prepared. This is a long and gruesome chapter. This is one of many chapters that give this story an M rating. This part of the story will perhaps be the most traumatic portion.**_

* * *

**Chapter 17-The Fall of Mewuskovia**

Mewtwo had proved to be a better conqueror than his predecessor. Perhaps her morbid obesity, heart disease, and unmanaged diabetes, held her back, despite her apparent immortality. Unlike O'Hair, Mewtwo had nothing but physical advantages and effectively ruled with an iron fist. He lacked compassion and mercy. He was a cold-hearted beast, perhaps even worse than various monsters in our history, like Jim Jones, Pol Pot, and even Kim Jong Il.

Mewtwo expanded the border of Saru by destroying all opposition. Only 6 months into his reign and he already completely conquered the Northern Continent, except for Mewuskovia. Conquer it, he would. Intense bloodshed would shower the village in fear, sadness, and anger.

It was 6 months later and it was around the night-time in Mewuskovia. Riolu was now 7 years old and was enjoying a simple game of chess with Ivan. He had grown to be quite smart for a Riolu of his age. By 4, he could already read in both the native language and Latin. By 6, he knew his times-tables and could multiply all the way to 20 by 20. In the next 6 years, he would reach his coming of age where he would receive full Confirmation into the church, receiving his first Eucharist, and would take the Aura Guardian vow. Tragically, this would never happen in a normal way.

Riolu was busy owning Ivan at the game of Chess. It seemed as if he was "on fire", as they say. Lucariana had looked out the window, and turned to Ivan with a look of terror on her face.

**Lucariana:** Ivan!

**Ivan:** (ran to the window and looked outside in horror in a way similar to Lucariana) Riolu! Get in the basement now!

**Riolu:** Why?

**Ivan:** Just go! NOW! Hide as well as you can! DO NOT LEAVE wherever you hide until you know you are safe! (tears well up in Riolu's eyes) You may never see us again! Save yourself! Push on the wall by the stairs and you should be safe! Do not let them be captured!

(Riolu runs to basement)

**Lucariana:** We love you!

**Narrator:** Ivan and Lucariana ran outside and saw a mass panic. The villagers were running in a mass panic and scattered in terror. Ivan ran up to the front tank and stood up in front of it in a domineering position.

**Ivan:** HALT! WHO SENDS YOU?

**Mewtwo:** (cockpit of the tank opens and Mewtwo rises up to his waist) Citizens of Mewuskovia, meet your new Emperor.

**Fr. V:** (runs out from his church) He's a fraud and a murderer!

**Mewtwo:** (turns toward Fr. V.) Who's this here? (Fr. V. stares in alarming anger) Why it is the parish priest! (looks toward the parish) And this is your church, eh?

**Narrator:** Mewtwo raised his arms. He held his arms back and charged a Shadow Ball. After charging it for a few seconds, he unleashed his rage and destroyed the church and a bunch of other buildings in the village.

**Fr. V:** MY CHURCH!

**Mewtwo:** (spots Lucariana) Who's this fine piece of *ss that stares at me in anger!

**Ivan:** That "piece of *ss" is my wife! I tell you what, lay your hands on her and I'll kick your *ss!

**Mewtwo: **You have no power over me! Seize her, my minions!

**Narrator:** Gen. Weavile and his Sneasel troops jumped out of the tank and surrounded Lucariana, pushing away Ivan. They used Blizzard and froze Lucariana's feet to the ground. As she struggled to move, the General had his troops grab her and carried her to the tank.

**Ivan:** HEY! (charges Aura Sphere) LET HER GO!

**Narrator:** Felicia snuck up behind him out of nowhere and shot him in the back. He chucked his Aura Sphere as he fell and it hit the tank, but nothing happened.

**Mewtwo:** HA! Even if your sphere was properly charged, these tanks would not budge! These can even withstand a nuclear attack! Reshiraim and Zekrom could use their Fusion moves and these tanks would not be scratched!

**Ivan:** (lifts face off ground; paralyzed from lower back down) Who did that?

**Felicia:** (runs to Ivan's front) Your worst nightmare! (sticks claws in his eyes and gouges them out)

**Ivan:** (hears Lucariana screaming from the tank) LUCARIANA!

**Mewtwo:** (looks down into tank) HEY! Get off of her! I go first!

**Narrator:** Mewtwo climbed down the tank and proceeded to rape Lucariana. General Weavile climbed to the top of the tank's cockpit and stared menacingly at Ivan.

**Ivan:** HEY! WHAT IS HE DOING? (Lucariana screams) LUCARIANA!

**Gen. Weavile:** Mewtwo is just enjoying your wife! The screams add ambiance to the act!

**Fr. V:** (throws rocks at tank) TELL THAT SICK PERVERT TO LET HER GO!

**Gen. Weavile:** (aims tank cannon toward Fr. V) SHADDAP YOU CRETARD!

**Narrator:** The General shot the cannon right on the priest and in a flash of blinding light, Father Vladivstok was gone. He was instantly vaporized. The General than climbed down and Mewtwo went back to the cockpit. Gen. Weavile jumped from the tank with his troops and dragged Ivan into the tank, where he would witness the atrocities they carried upon Lucariana. The village panicked when they saw them carry their Aura Guardian into the tank. Mewtwo sent his army to continue the destruction of the village, massacring the innocents that feared for their lives. Their homes were destroyed and children were murdered right in front of their parents. After mass carnage was incurred, the General realized that Ivan's son was nowhere to be found.

**Gen. Weavile:** MY TROOPS, FIND THE AURA GUARDIAN'S BOY AND BRING HIM INTO THE TANK! HE SHOULD BE IN THE HOUSE! DO NOT KILL HIM!

**Narrator:** The troops ran into the remains of Ivan's house. They searched his basement and ran out with a screaming Riolu in hand. Riolu's hiding place had failed. He knew the horror he and his parents faced. They dragged him into the tank, the same one where Lucariana was being raped.

**Riolu:** MOTHER! FATHER!

**Lucariana:** RIOLU! SAVE YOURSELF!

**Gen. Weavile:** Now that he is here, KILL THEM!

**Narrator:** The troops than took turns beating Ivan and Lucariana to death. Lucariana died first from excessive hemorrhage due to her repeated rape. Ivan died next after being filled with the sorrow of his wife's brutal death. Riolu was crushed. Sadness overcame the boy, knowing that he was without his family. This transformed into rage. He started to fume. His body started to grow a wrathful gold. He could not take it anymore. He exploded in a temper tantrum, releasing him from the grip of the General. The soldiers ran in fear as Riolu started tearing the tank to shreds and destroying many soldiers to shreds. Everyone else fled, except for Riolu and Mewtwo.

**Mewtwo:** (visibly nervous) So it's…just you and me…

**Riolu:** SHUT UP! (tears the roof off)

**Mewtwo:** WHAT THE F*CK? (Riolu grabs Mewtwo by the tail and holds him up parallel to the ground) HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOIN'?

**Narrator:** Riolu spun Mewtwo around in circles repeatedly, eventually throwing the Emperor across the village. Gen. Weavile and Felicia ran to his side when he landed.

**Felicia:** Sir, we must flee!

**Mewtwo:** (lifts face off ground) I must figure out how to utilize that boy's power!

**Gen. Weavile:** Sir, the boy is destroying our army!

**Mewtwo:** (amazed) Such pure power. I MUST HAVE THAT POWER!

**Gen. Weavile:** Let's go!

**Mewtwo:** DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!

**Riolu:** (throws cannon part towards Mewtwo and misses) COME AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!

**Mewtwo:** (urinates himself in fear) RETREAT!

(Mewtwo flees with tanks, Gen. Weavile, and Felicia)

**Gen. Weavile:** (to Felicia) The dictator p*ssed himself!

**Mewtwo:** F*CK YOU!

**Narrator:** Riolu calmed down and collapsed out of exhaustion. Hypno, one of few survivors, ran towards him and realized he was gravely ill. Riolu had a major fever. He called the Pokemon Center, which was 100 km away, to life-flight him to the Unova University Pokemon Hospital in Castelia City.


	18. Riolu

**Chapter 18-Riolu**

Riolu arrived at the hospital with Hypno by his side. Luckily, doctors were able to stabilize him. Good news: Riolu would survive. Bad news: He could never use Aura Rage again. Aura Rage is the rarest move a Pokemon could ever learn. Only those descended from Sir Aaron's Lucario could learn this move. It endows the Pokemon with intense power, so much that it could easily kill the user of this move. It was only because of the grace of God that Riolu survived this attack. He could not ever use it again (Aura Rage was the major temper tantrum from the previous chapter)

Riolu and Hypno flew back to the ruins of Mewuskovia to mourn those lost, including Riolu's parents. After the long period of mourning, Riolu and Hypno worked with the 10 remaining survivors to rebuild the village. They could never restore it to its former glory of even a month ago. Riolu spent the rest of his life in this village.

* * *

_**YAY! He lives! Tragically, he must live with the fact his family and almost everything he knew of was gone.**_


	19. Welcome to the Future

**Chapter 19-Welcome to the Future**

25 years have passed. Riolu had grown to become a fully mature adult Lucario. He finally held the honor of Aura Guardian to continue the reign that spanned for centuries.

The world was not well. Since Mewtwo's rise to power, thousands of women had vanished never to be heard of again. They were all between the ages of 16 to 50 and their types varied. Some were Pokemon women; some were humans of all races. This was especially noted in the Northern Continent, which Mewtwo had completely conquered. Nobody knew what happened to these women, but it had been known that as one looks north, there were what appeared to be old factories resembling that of the 20th century on Earth (our Earth). They had these large smoke stacks that would shoot out smoke on a regular basis. These facilities were found in rather isolated areas in the Northern Continent.

Lucario had formed a band of "rebels." They were comprised of Darkrai—the village spy, Absol—Lucario's close friend that appeared mysteriously in the village 5 years ago, Houndoom, and of course, Hypno as a supplyman.

Darkrai had spied upon one of these mysterious factories and was appalled by what he had seen. These camps were full of emaciated women. There were dead bodies all over the place and the living were forced to dispose of the dead. They were horribly mistreated and were often pimped off to Mewtwo's army, perhaps even Mewtwo himself. The only way they could eat was to scavenge what they could from the ground. Those who angered the guards were savagely beaten and raped. Those who were impregnated by these rapes had their pregnancies cruelly aborted. When they could not work anymore, they were shipped off to an unknown area, but they were never seen again.

With this new information, Lucario and his band of rebels planned a raid of this gulag. The goal was to free the thousands kept in this living hell.


	20. Raid Night

**_Yay! Achool's over! Now I can finish this!_**

* * *

**Chapter 20-Raid Night**

Lucario and his gang gathered one night and went to make their move. It was time for liberation! It was about 7:30 PM and the gulag did not seem well protected at the back door. The team reached the back gate, ready to break in.

**Lucario:** Hypno, you and Darkrai stay here and keep watch. If you see a threat…(hands him a pager)…page me and the others. Ward them off with Hypnosis if possible.

**Hypno:** For honor and duty to your father!

**Lucario:** Houndoom, try and crack the combination of the entrance.

**Houndoom:** (takes look at lock) It's not a combo lock! It's DNA!

**Lucario:** This won't work. Absol, dig under the fence. Make the hole big enough for all of us to enter.

**Absol:** Got it! (starts to dig)

**Lucario:** Darkrai! Stay with Hypno and put a Dark Void over the prison to put the guards to sleep.

**Darkrai:** Won't the prisoners be put to sleep also?

**Lucario:** It will at least keep them from signaling our presence. Just know that Dark Void only has an accuracy of 70%/.

**Darkrai:** I hope that 30% is not all guard.

**Absol:** (finishes digging on other side; Darkrai uses Dark Void) The hole is finished!

**Lucario:** Then let's go!

**Narrator:** Lucario and Houndoom joined Absol on the other side. They headed into the building as Darkrai and Hypno stayed behind on sentry duty. As the trio entered, they checked to see if everyone in sight was asleep. When they felt the coast was clear, Lucario led Absol and Houndoom to the holding cells, following the signs in the prison. They eventually reached a cell chamber and were horrified by what they saw. The place reeked of rust and ammonia. The floor was covered in various body fluids. Most of the prisoners were asleep. One of the few prisoners that had not fallen asleep was in the act of disposing of a Frosslass's corpse. She was a Lucario just like the protagonist, but her fur was in lighter hues of blue and white. She was emaciated, but it was obvious her abdomen and breasts were swollen. Lucario walked up to her.

**Lucario:** (approaching woman) Are you okay?

**Lilly:** (turns around in shock) Who are you? (agitation builds) Are you one of Mewtwo's undercover soldiers?

**Lucario:** (shushes her) Be quiet! We're here to liberate you all. Who's that you're carrying?

**Lilly:** I was forced to dispose of these corpses laying around. She died after the brutes tried to see what effect one of their chemicals may have on others. They experiment on us all. They will execute me when they deliver the child I have been borne with. (grabs abdomen) The child will be ripped out of me and I will be left to die. The child will then be raised by their father, Mewtwo, and they will constitute the "super army" he is building with his rape-children.

**Lucario:** So Mewtwo is the father of your child?

**Lilly:** He is the father of almost every child you see borne by these woman prisoners. If it wouldn't have been, he would have ordered the destruction of the child through a process known as a Dilation and Extraction. Not only will it kill the child, but the mother will very likely die from blood loss. If the mother is to survive, but she cannot bear children, she is used in sadistic experimentation. They need as many people as possible to test various weapons of theirs. Gwen here was a survivor of this abortion method. She only died due to their experimentation.

**Lucario:** What is your name?

**Lilly:** The name is Lilly.

**Absol:** Lucario! We need to leave now!

**Lucario:** Why?

**Narrator:** A female Sneasel Troop leaped from the ceiling. Apparently, she managed to not fall asleep from Dark Void. She carried a machine gun and aimed it at the intruders. Her name was Taylor Baudman and she was not only a sharp marksman, but she was also in charge of Mewtwo's military band and choir.

**Tay:** You are not leaving! I may be the only guard awake, but I will kill you escape artists all by myself!

**Lucario:** (glint in eye; obviously had a plan) So you are a musician, eh?

**Tay:** I am a master clarinetist! I carry it for good luck and to maybe practice a concerto while on break!

**Lucario:** Could you play us one of your concertos?

**Tay:** Might as well. You will be dead in minutes!

**Narrator: **Tay got out her clarinet and started playing this elaborate solo. During this time, Lucario snuck behind her and struck her with Brick Break. Her being a Dark-Ice type, Brick Break was super effective. She was knocked out cold.

**Lilly:** That was scary—AUGH! (grabs abdomen)

**Lucario:** Are you okay?

**Lilly:** My water broke!

**Lucario:** Oh sh*t!

**Absol:** We need to leave—NOW!

**Narrator:** Lucario and his gang fled as they dragged Lilly out. He busted a hole in the wall, allowing them easy access outside. The prisoners started to awaken and as soon as they knew a breakout was occurring, they took this opportunity to escape their torture. Outside the entrance, Lucario noticed that Hypno was missing.

**Lucario:** Where's Hypno?

**Darkrai:** They got him! They paralyzed me with Thunder Wave as they grabbed Hypno! They than sped off in a truck towards the North, but I did not see how far!

**Lucario:** You guys set these women free! I'll go after the truck!

**Narrator:** Lucario dashed off, leaving his band to liberate the prison. He ran as fast as he could until he finally caught up to the slow moving truck. He hopped into the bed and came upon a bound Hypno.

**Lucario:** (whispers) Hypno! It's me! (Hypno cheers out of appreciation) Shush! I'm breaking you out!

**Random Voice:** I don't think so!

**Narrator:** From the front of the truck jumped a Weavile and a Zoroark. It was obvious they were both stoners by their general demeanors and their looks. The Weavile was named Antonio Foolbane—

**Antonio:** Actually, it's pronounced Fool-ban-YAY! It's French!

**Narrator:** Antonio is obviously Italian!

**Antonio:** My father is French!

**Narrator:** Whatever, Antonio FullonGAY! Those French people! Anyway, the obese Zoroark was named Padriarch O'Randy.

**Padriarch:** HA! GET POOPED ON, ANTONIO! He got my name right!

**Antonio:** Actually, he learned my name first!

**Padriarch: **WHATEVER! You dagos are picky!

**Lucario:** Okay, are you guys complete idiots or what? Who's driving this?

**Antonio:** I'll take the "or what" option. Oh, sh*t! (notices that while they were arguing, Lucario made off with Hypno) Padriarch, take the wheel! I'll get our prisoner!

**Padriarch:** WHY?

**Antonio:** 'Cause you're the fat toolbox!

**Narrator:** Antonio lept from the truck and ran for Lucario and Hypno. He made a flying leap and charged his Thunderpunch. The hit landed and Lucario fell in paralysis. Antonio grabbed Hypno and ran off with him.

**Hypno:** LUCARIO! (carried away)

**Lucario:** (straining) HYPNO!

**Narrator:** Lucario passed out and Hypno was gone. A large flash appeared and Lucario was gone at that instant.


	21. Familiar Place, Anyone?

_**Does childbirth make you squeamish? If it does, you may want to skip this part. However, you will miss a major plot point, so GET OVER IT! XP**_

* * *

**Chapter 21-Familiar Place, Anyone?**

The village of Mewuskovia—it still existed, surprisingly. It was a mess from Mewtwo's coup, but it still stood. And that was where a large flash appeared, dropping Lucario upon his bed.

**Lucario:** (waking up) What? What's going on?

**Absol: **(Absol comes to Lucario's side) Lucario! You need to get up now! Lilly is about to give birth in the restaurant's secret soundproof basement!

**Lucario:** (wide awake) WHAT?

**Narrator:** Lucario leaped out of bed and followed Absol to the restaurant. He was freaking out! He reached Hypno's Family Restaurant, which was miraculously still standing from the disaster. In times since the coup, the apartment had been soundproofed to allow people to gather in secret for Sunday Mass. The staircase appeared to lead to a hall with a bathroom and an office/bathroom combo. Bookshelves lined the halls, concealing these secret rooms. Lucario entered the largest hidden apartment, which held the sight of Absol, Darkrai, and Houndoom gathered around Lilly who was laying upon the bed. There was also an Alakazam in the background. This Alakazam was sent to this town to help Lucario teleport from the prison to the village.

**Lucario:** Lilly—oh, GAUGH! (hides eyes as he sees Lilly in birthing position)

**Houndoom:** You better get used to this if you ever plan to marry! You'll see a lot of that in marriage!

**Lilly:** Lucario! Is that you here? Please keep me company as I birth!

**Lucario:** Why me?

**Lilly:** You rescued me!

**Narrator:** Lilly screamed in pain. The sweat poured down her forehead as she struggled in the process of birth.

**Absol:** How far dilated is she?

**Houndoom:** (looks you know where) She's dilated enough! I see some ears poking out already!

**Lucario:** Just a little longer, Lilly! Just a few more pushes!

**Narrator:** Lilly pushed harder...and harder...and harder. The baby started to come out ever more slowly. The head was completely out with the next push, requiring only one more push for Lilly for this to be complete, except for the afterbirth, that is. Cries echoed across the room. Lilly was finally a mother, but she knew the child would not be well off in the village with her.

* * *

20 minutes had passed.

**Lilly:** I cannot keep him. (tears roll from eyes) Mewtwo will track him here somehow. I need to get him as far away from me as possible so he will not have to endure Mewtwo's oppression.

**Narrator:** She knew what was needed for the boy. She and Lucario used Alakazam's teleport to take them to Fortree City's Pokemon Center, about 2000 km from Mewuskovia. They left the child, knowing he would be better off without being subject to Mewtwo's reign.

* * *

_**Sad, but the child will live a better life without knowing Mewtwo was his father. Would you do the same if you were in Lilly's position?**_


	22. Meanwhile at Mewtwo's Palace

**Chapter 22-Meanwhile at Mewtwo's Palace**

Mewtwo ruled from her Platinum fortress in Czasuko City. It was rather shiny and every wall had a portrait of the dictator. Built around the central throne room was his personal sauna, his 10 by 10 (meters, that is) litterbox room, his bedroom, his feasting room where he was fed a massive diet of the finest delicacies in the universe (enough in one meal to feed an entire village), and the infamous room of pain, where he tortured any prisoners that were sent to him.

Welcome to the throne room. Here, we shall witness a friendly conversation between Mewtwo and Tay, the guard taken town by Lilly previously.

**Tay:** We had captured a prisoner, Dear Leader.

**Mewtwo:** Bring him in.

**Tay:** ANTONIO! PADRIARCH! BRING HIM IN! (retarded conversation ensues between the two boobs) HEY! GET IN HERE!

**Antonio:** Okay! (Antonio kicks glass door hard enough to break it)

**Padriarch:** Dude! It opens outward!

**Antonio:** Oh...

**Mewtwo:** You do realize that you 2 douches are paying for this. (Antonio and Padriarch finally enter the throne room with Hypno bound) He looks rather familiar. Who is this?

**Antonio:** His name is Hypno Imohara and he runs Hypno's Family Restaurant in Mewuskovia.

**Mewtwo:** Of course, that village I destroyed!

**Gen Weavile:** (enters from door behind throne) It was the only place that was left untouched during our coup long ago.

**Padriarch:** General! Where did you come from? (rather uneasy)

**Gen. Weavile:** (Padriarch and Antonio set to military attention as Gen. Weavile enters) My mother's vagina! At ease, boys. (Padriarch and Antonio ease up)

**Padriarch:** We captured him after spotting him in front of our prison. He was with Lucario's band of miscreants in their operation to liberate our prison camp on the border.

**Antonio:** You wouldn't believe what happened! We grabbed him and was pursued by the Aura Guardian himself! He even jumped upon our vehicle, but we pushed him off before he could take our prisoner!

**Mewtwo:** You had the Aura Guardian in your hand and you let him _go?_

**Antonio:** Eh...yeah.

**Padriarch:** But what about this prisoner?

**Mewtwo:** What about the prisoners the Aura pest liberated?

**Antonio:** Eh...f*ck!

**Padriarch:** Imohara could probably reveal many secrets of Mewuskovia we could use against them!

**Tay:** They do provide a valid point, Dear Leader.

**Mewtwo:** What camp was it that Imohara was found at?

**Padriarch:** Camp of the Boston Pancake. We could not stop anyone from escaping.

**Mewtwo:** (eye twitches) YOU IDIOTS! YOU RETARDS! YOU FAGGOTS! YOU DUMBF*CKS! DO YOU REALIZE WHY THIS IS SUCH A MAJOR PROBLEM?

**Antonio:** (nervously) W-Wh-Why?

**Mewtwo:** YOU LET ONE OF MY FUTURE WIVES ESCAPE! THAT LILLY B*TCH ESCAPED!

**Padriarch:** Sorry?

**Mewtwo: **SORRY is not good enough! We need her back so I could have my baby from her, if she hasn't already delivered.

**Antonio:** Your baby?

**Mewtwo:** Yes, my baby! I impregnated her a while ago! She didn't seem to enjoy it, but I really enjoyed her screams!

**Padriarch:** Well, it's too late, I guess...

**Mewtwo:** No it's not. I'll get her back and rape her again; make it extra painful for punishment! Where does she live?

**Gen. Weavile:** Perhaps with the Aura Guardian at Mewuskovia.

**Antonio:** Perfect! We'll turn the village over again like years ago and we'll find Lilly!

**Hypno:** It would be highly irrational to do an all-out search of the village.

**Tay:** QUIET! You are a prisoner of war and will not speak without permission.

**Gen. Weavile:** He may have a point. We need to get them to let their guard down and then we can abduct her!

**Mewtwo:** I like that plan—very well! I can obliterate Lucario, snatch my wife, and conquer Mewuskovia in one swipe! Then I shall rule all of the Northern Continent! Then I will be able to rise up to rule all of PokeEarth!

**Gen. Weavile:** Very well. We will draw Lilly out of hiding.

**Mewtwo:** Perfect! (looks at Hypno) Perhaps we can draw some rather necessary information from our friend here.

**Hypno:** Forget it! I tell nothing!

**Mewtwo:** Stubborn, eh? Let's hope this may change after my guards take care of you! Tay, General, Antonio, and Padriarch! Take him to the freezer and deal with him there! Do what you wish until he speaks! Then drag him to the room of pain where he will tell everything!

**Tay:** Yes, Dear Leader.

**Narrator:** Tay, Gen. Weavile, and the two goons carried Hypno to the freezer where they started to torture him in hopes that he would talk.

* * *

_**Torture...for interrogation...North Korea, anyone?**_


	23. The End of Hypno

**Chapter 23-The End of Hypno**

It was two hours later and Lucario and Lilly was watching television late at night. He couldn't sleep. He was too wide awake from Lilly's birthing, so he tried to fall asleep in front of the TV. Darkrai entered Lucario's room with a sense of urgency.

**Darkrai:** LUCARIO! Turn on to Mewtwo's Broadcast Channel now! It's Hypno!

**Narrator:** Lucario changed the channel right away to Mewtwo's channel.

**Mewtwo:** (on TV) Welcome to my favorite show, "Submission!" I am your host and your dictator, Dear Leader and Comrade, your Eternal President Mewtwo! If you are wondering where I am, I am in my torture room, where I choose to interrogate my most difficult prisoners! Today's prisoner is the Mewuskovian spy, Hypno Imohara. He is charged with espionage, violation of thought, and releasing my prisoners. He has had numerous chances to tell me where my favorite prisoner has escaped to, but he has failed to listen. So, live on television, he will either tell me where this prisoner has escaped to...(holds picture of Lilly to television screen)...or television will be the last thing he is seen alive on! Tay! General! Bring him in now!

**Narrator:** Tay and General Weavile brought Hypno into the torture room. He was bloodied and bruised, and his teeth were broken. Lucario was shocked to see him like this.

**Mewtwo:** This is my prisoner! Will he tell me everything or will he go through Submission? (obviously referring to show title)

**Hypno:** I rescued many prisoners from the wrath of you and those mad scientists who experimented upon them!

**Mewtwo:** Obviously. BTW, audience, the camp he broke into was my border Camp of the Boston Pancake.

**Lucario:** (watching TV) He got that off of Urban Dictionary!

**Mewtwo:** (on TV) I know you were in the group of rebels involved with the Aura Guardian! Now tell me, where do you thing Lucario took my beloved female prisoner, Lilly?

**Hypno:** I was kidnapped before I even got to see her escape. Even if I did, do you think I would tell something that could jeopardize the state of affairs in Mewuskovia, especially on live television?

**Mewtwo:** Are you going to have millions see you disrespect me as your last act?

**Hypno:** Nobody as deplorable as you deserves such respect.

**Mewtwo:** You have been beaten, bloodied, p*ssed on, and sh*t on—yet you refuse to tell me where my prisoner is. Why is this?

**Hypno:** Your crimes against women and everyone else are brutal and dishonorable.

**Mewtwo:** I do what I wish to my property. I own everything in Saru—including my women. Guards! Hold him down!

**Narrator:** Padriarch and Antonio came in to hold Hypno down onto the floor. Mewtwo ordered his camera to zoom out so the whole floor could be viewed.

**Darkrai:** (not on TV) What is that fiend doing?

**Mewtwo:** (on TV) You see, my people, there are winners and there are losers. I am always the winner in this case. Those who defy me are the losers. And what happens to losers on this show? (Tay binds Hypno so he is on knees; Gen. Weavile gets out ax) They die. Any last words?

**Hypno:** Perhaps my death will spark a revolt from your people so that fools like you will be put in their place. I have had the wonderful privilege of raising the Aura Guardian. It is time, now, for him to destroy you. Destroy you so that the lives of others are free from people like you.

**Narrator:** Gen. Weavile lifted the ax up and swung. Hypno's death was gruesome, but it was quick. The people of Mewuskovia mourned this loss with the hope that he was in God's arms now. Lucario knew that Hypno's death needed to be avenged. He lost his parents, he lost his mentor, but he would not let Mewtwo take his liberty. It was time to fight for his people.

* * *

_**Kind of a Braveheart moment, eh?**_


	24. A Few Years Later

_**Prepare for excessive yelling and immaturity! **_

* * *

**Chapter 24-A Few Years Later**

A few years have passed. Not much has changed. Lucario and Lilly decided they had true fellings for each other and got married. They tried having children, but had not succeeded so far. Meanwhile, Mewtwo was growing anxious by the minute. Mewtwo sat at his desk where he conferred with Tay, General Weavile, and Felicia.

**Mewtwo:** I have not held one of these conferences in a long time. I call this meeting to order. Say, I called Padriarch and Antonio here, too. Where are they?

**Gen. Weavile:** Probably watching "Tosh.010101011001."

**Tay:** I'll page them.

**Felicia:** Nah, I'll fetch them for you. (leaves room to grab boobs; shouts from distance) HEY! GET YOUR F*CKIN' *SSES IN MEWTWO'S OFFICE! (loud bang is heard; Felicia enters office dragging Padriarch and Antonio to office) They're here!

**Antonio and Padriarch:** (obviously stoned out of their minds) At your service! (get to some kind of attention pose in stoned manner)

**Gen. Weavile:** At ease.

**Mewtwo:** Why were you guys late? (grabs nose) And what smells like Monster, Polar Pop, and Cannabis?

**Padriarch:** We were getting the tent and supplies ready for us to wait in line at Gamepow's for the new "Halo 9000" that comes out tomorrow.

**Mewtwo:** You have more important things to do! SIT!

(Padriarch and Antonio plop down on chairs)

**Tay:** So what is this meeting about?

**Mewtwo:** Well, I felt we needed to discuss our next plan of attack. I want my wife back!

**Padriarch:** (quietly) Penis.

**Gen. Weavile:** What's this plan?

**Mewtwo:** Next Monday, I shall—

**Antonio:** (slightly louder) Penis.

**Mewtwo: **(death stare at Antonio) I shall send part of my army to Mewuskovia. General, you will come—

**Padriarch:** (louder) Penis.

**Mewtwo:** (clearly annoyed) You will come as a diplomat. I have a written contract for the Aura Guardian to sign. If he—

**Antonio:** (louder) Penis!

**Mewtwo:** (boiling mad) If he signs away our prisoner, allows our military to use any of his land's resources, and submits to my will, he and his people will live.

**Padriarch:** (louder) Penis!

**Tay:** What if Lilly is already married?

**Mewtwo:** No marriarge is valid unless it is one of mine in—

**Antonio:** PENIS!

**Narrator:** Antonio and Padriarch took turns shouting "penis" louder and louder and faster until Mewtwo couldn't handle it anymore.

**Mewtwo:** (really p*ssed) ALRIGHT! GET THE F*CK OUTTA HERE AND GET YOUR F*CKIN' RETARDED GAME!

**Padrarch and Antonio:** YEAH! (hi-fives and runs out of office)

**Mewtwo:** So glad those boobs are out of my hair.

**Felicia:** Wait! Mewtwo has hairy boobs?

**Gen. Weavile:** No, the boobs are Padriarch and Antonio!

**Felicia:** So Antonio and Padriarch rubbed their boobs in his hair?

**Mewtwo:** Alright, enough! I do have hair, but it is a fine, microscopic body fur. So anyway, this meeting is about my contract. General, make sure you give him numerous chances. When it gets to the point that you know he will refuse completely...(hands General a blade)...finish him! In fact, have your army obliterate the village, but keep Lilly unharmed!

**Gen. Weavile:** With pleasure. (puts blade in pocket sheath)

**Felicia:** What if the Aura Guardian has a gun? I can't raise my child fatherless.

**Gen. Weavile:** What child?

**Felicia:** (points to bulging abdomen) The one that will arrive in two months.

**Gen. Weavile:** WHA?—I got you pregnant?! (talks quietly to self) That explains the weight gain.

**Felicia:** I HEARD THAT!

**Tay:** She brings up a good point. Shouldn't he be home to father his child?

**Gen. Weavile:** Bullsh*t. I'm going and that's that. Besides, the secret police do enough searches to make sure nobody has weaponry. There's no way they will have a gun in the village. I'll be safe.

**Mewtwo:** Very well. Gather your troops and leave on Friday.

**Gen. Weavile:** Yes, Dear Leader. (exits with Felicia)

**Tay:** Do you want me to head to Mewuskovia with him?

**Mewtwo:**No. I need you to be in charge of the military at home. You will succeed General Weavile if he dies.

**Tay:** Shouldn't his successor be someone who's been on your staff longer? I've been here for 8 years and I'm only 24. I'm not even evolved. Besides, the military band and choir needs me.

**Mewtwo:** Do you think Padriarch and Antonio are fit to take over? They've been in for 16 years and they are 24 and 25.

**Tay: **What about Felicia?

**Mewtwo:** I will not let a slut run my army. You will succeed Gen. Weavile.

**Tay:** Yes, Dear Leader.

**Mewtwo:** Hey, come and give me some sugar!

**Tay:** Yes, Dear Leader. (Tay and Mewtwo proceed to make out)


	25. Mewuskovia, Again

_**What you are about to read may be the most pointless chapter in the story. This only got left in as a remnant of my original draft of the story. In my original story, the story started here as a reflection of Lucario's life and his father's untimely death. Feel free to skip if you desire.**_

* * *

**Chapter 25-Mewuskovia, Again**

It is a rather typical day in Mewuskovia. The village is a poverty-stricken dump due to Mewtwo's oppression. Life really sucks here. Like almost every day, Lucario found him hanging in the alleyway with Absol.

**Absol:** How were things yesterday?

**Lucario:** As good as things can get here, which is really sucks.

**Absol:** Freedom and human rights would be more enjoyable.

**Lucario:** (softly) Absol, shut up! We cannot be caught discussing our wishes for freedom. To speak against Mewtwo would man certain death!

**Absol:** Aren't we supposed to stand for our values even if we face persecution?

**Lucario:** (quietly) If we are dead, we cannot liberate the north from Mewtwo. We need to stay alive if we are to live.

**Guard:** (enters) Is there a problem here?

**Lucario:** No, sir. (Guard stares Lucario down; Lucario gives Mewtwo salute) Hail Mewtwo!

(Guard leaves; Lucario lights cigarette short time after)

**Absol:** Hey, Lucario. When did you start smoking?

**Lucario: **I started when Hypno died. I made a vow to God that I would stop when Mewtwo was defeated.

**Absol:** I wish good health upon you.

**Lucario:** (hears wife calling from distance) That must be Lilly. Lunch must be ready. See ya. (leaves)

**Absol:** I suppose I better head home. (leaves)

* * *

_**There. You missed very little of the story by skipping this chapter.**_


	26. Meet Mewtwo's Staff

_**I threw this part in to "lighten the story" a little. It is also pointless, but rather funny. So READ! XD**_

* * *

**Chapter 26-Meet Mewtwo's Staff**

While we have a plateau in in action, why don't we show a day in the life of Mewtwo's staff? We come upon news reporter Carla Gay who was standing in front of Mewtwo's palace. It was about 9 AM and the day after that meeting with Mewtwo's staff.

**Carla:** Good morning to our People's Republic! I am Carla Gay and on today's episode of "2day", we shall tour Mewtwo's palace and perhaps interview his staff! Don't worry! I got security clearance! Let us enter, shall we?

**Narrator:** Carla and her camera crew walked into the palace. The viewers can easily see that the security guards are bound up and gagged. She walked into Mewtwo's office where she came upon him on top of another woman.

* * *

_**Before I continue, STOP CLOPPING TO MEWTWO!**_

* * *

**Carla:** Hey! Is Mewtwo available for an interview on "2day?"

**Mewtwo:** (drops woman) Why sure! I haven't been on "2day" for a week! (sits down on desk)

**Carla:** So what is it like being dictator, my Dear Leader?

**Mewtwo:** Well, having supreme power has its perks. I do what I wish, I f*ck whoever I want, and nobody has power over me except the nonexistent God of Israel.

**Carla:** So you are an atheist?

**Mewtwo:** There is no god but me.

**Carla:** One thing I have always wondered is how you can rape so many women. You are like 3 meters tall and really bulky. How do you do them without causing serious injury?

**Mewtwo:** I don't. (looks at Carla suggestively)

**Carla: **(nervously) So are there any other staffers I can interview?

**Mewtwo:** You can interview Padriarch and Antonio. They should be in the XBOX Room any minute now. It's the last red door to the left.

**Carla:** Okay. (leaves)

**Narrator:** Carla went to Padriarch and Antonio's XBOX Room.

**Carla:** Hi. It's Carla again! I am in the XBOX Room Mewtwo told me they would be in. (hears running and excited conversation in hallway) OH! I think it's them now!

* * *

**_Warning: Obvious parody of "Awesome Reach" coming up_**

* * *

**Narrator:** Padriarch and Antonio dashed into the room with excitement for they had gotten the new Halo 9000 that morning. They immediately plopped in front of the television, ready to enjoy the Halo awesomness.

**Padriarch:** So dude, are you ready...(holds game up) for HALO 9000!?

**Antonio:** Ready...(dramatic pause) Ready doesn't EVEN...F*CKIN'...DESCRIBE IT! (both hi-five while shouting "yeah!")

**XBOX 3000 System:** Please place game disc in scanner.

**Padriarch:** Let's get this sh*t in! (drops disc)

**Antonio:** (picks disc up, then drops it) F*ck!

**Padriarch:** Get it in! (grabs disc)

**Antonio:** (pushes Padriarch's hand into scanner field) Get it f*ckin' in!

**Both:** (tries to force disc in together) Get it in! Get it in! Yeah. Yeah! YEAH!

**TV:** WELCOME TO HALO 9000!

**Both:** YEEEEAAAAUUUUGH!

**Narrator;** It was then all hell broke loose. They were overacting to the awesomeness of Halo 9000. Carla could not get their attention at all. The duo got so excited, they literally ripped the disc out of the system, crushed it, and snorted the dust! Carla could not handle it anymore. She fled the room in fear! When she shut the door, she was greeted by General Weavile.

**Gen. Weavile:** Who are you and what are those boobs doing?

**Carla:** I am a reporter for "2day" and I have no idea what they are doing! They're like pounding on the controllers and snorting disc dust and hooting like neanderthals!

**Gen. Weavile:** Oh, they do that when they get new games. You said "2day", right? INTERVIEW ME!

**Carla:** Okay. So what is your name and what do you do?

**Gen. Weavile:** I am General Joran Weavile and I command the armies of our People's Republic!

**Carla:** What's it like being in charge of the military?

**Gen. Weavile:** It is fabulous!

**Carla:** You are currently involved with Felicia Woodsworf. Didn't you used to be gay? People saw you with gay model Brüno for a long time.

**Gen. Weavile:** Oh, foolish. I was, and still am, bisexual. For a while, Felicia, Brüno, and I had a threesome.

**Carla:** She was okay with that?

**Gen. Weavile:** More than okay. We did not bind each other with sexual restrictions. We had open marriages that allowed us to do whoever we pleased. She's bi, too, and she sleeps with popstar Germanota Minaj all the time!

**Carla:** How does that work? Zoroarks and Kingdras are in different egg groups.

**Gen. Weavile:** I don't know, exactly.

**Carla:** Brüno vanished long ago. Do you have any idea what happened with him?

**Gen. Weavile:** Yes...that fetted Ivan killed my man—er, boy!

**Carla:** He was only 16, wasn't he?

**Gen. Weavile:** When I married him. We got rid of "age of consent" long ago!

**Carla:** Can I interview Felicia?

**Gen. Weavile:** Sure. She's in my bedroom downstairs. There's probably screamo music blaring from the room. She may be temperamental as she is a few months pregnant, so watch.

**Narrator:** Carla left the vicinity after thanking him for his time. She headed downstairs until she reached Felicia's bedroom door.

**Carla:** Hey, this is Carla again! I am outside Felicia's room where there appears to be loud music blaring from this room. I am about to enter to interview Felicia, wife of the General of All Armies. Here we go now!

**Narrator:** Carla opened the door. She saw something so vile and disgusting in there, she freaked and shut the door. She fled the palace screaming her arse off! The door opened and Felicia came out, holding the severed head of a Gallade.

**Felicia:** What was that? (looks across hallway) It must have been nothing. Time to finish dinner! (closes door)

**Narrator:** This concludes another episode of "2day". Tune in next week when Carla and the 2day team attends the annual Communist Party of Saru's annual convention and checks out Mewtwo's progress in creating the perfect world with him as leader. Now let us head back to the story when we will see our _real _hero back in action.

* * *

_**Pointless portion of the story over! The next part will be important!**_


	27. I Have No Name for this Chapter

_**I could not think of a good title for this chapter. If anyone can think of a good title, I may give a prize of my choosing (perhaps a Pokemon via trade: PM for my B2 friendcode)**_

* * *

**Chapter 27-**

It is night-time and we encounter Lucario in probably the most private of all locations: his bed. He and Lilly were doing their matrimonial duties when a knocking sound interrupted their climax. Knowing this could be urgant, Lucario got out of bed and answered the door. And who else would be at the door but Darkrai? Lucario was right: the news was urgent. So Lucario let Darkrai into his dining room where they could talk.

**Lucario:** So what's the trouble?

**Darkrai:** It is worse than you probably think. Mewtwo's army is coming to the village!

**Lucario:** Where did you hear this? What are they coming for?

**Darkrai:** Houndoom spotted them camped out 20 km north. They will be here tomorrow. For what, we do not know. But we need to be on guard. Don't have weapons out when they come. They will kill. Wait until they clearly threaten us.

**Lucario:** Is there anything we can do?

**Darkrai:** Let things take their course. When things get too rough, you may strike. BUT DO NOT USE AURA RAGE!

**Lucario:** I'll use it when I feel it is necessary!

**Narrator:** Lilly stood on the staircase, hidden from their view while listening to their conversation.

**Darkrai:** You will not use it at all! You could die!

**Lucario:** What if it is the only thing that will save the world?

**Darkrai:** Just watch. Be careful.

**Narrator:** Lilly ran upstairs, but not without Lucario noticing.

**Lucario:** I need to head back to bed. My wife beckons.

**Darkrai:** Goodnight. Get some rest.

**Narrator:** With that, Lucario went upstairs to bed and Darkrai left. The night was rather sleepless for the Aura Guardian and his wife.


	28. The Powder Keg

_**This is the chapter that started it all for me. This is the first part I wrote and the rest fell into place. Note that this chapter is an obvious "300" parody. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 28-The Powder Keg**

It is the next day, another typical day in Mewuskovia. Despite its plain appearance, this day would not be like any other in Mewuskovia. It was with this said that the army of Saru entered the village center and surrounded the well that had dried up over the years. This water well had not provided water for years. The well was not that dry. There was still water in the bottom, but there was not enough to provide for the village. So the villagers had to rely on the water Pokemon, which powered the new and advanced water well.

So there was a working well and a dry well in the middle of the village—and Mewtwo's army had surrounded the dry well. General Weavile stood in front to make himself prominent so he could announce to the village.

**Gen. Weavile:** I need to see Lucario, the Aura Guardian.

**Lucario: **(come out of crowd suddenly) You asked for me? (crowd goes silent)

**Gen. Weavile:** Continue whatever activity you guys were doing! Ignore the mass army. I just need to talk with the Aura Guardian! Carry on! (village continues activity; Gen. Starts to talk with Lucario) I come here in peace. I come to plan a treaty with you.

**Lucario:** I am listening.

**Gen. Weavile:** Let us take a walk.

**Narrator:** Lucario and Gen. Weavile started to walk around the village to discuss their treaty. Some of Lucario's friends followed in manner not too suspicious to the General.

**Gen. Weavile:** Listen carefully, Lucario. Our Eternal President, Mewtwo, conquers and controls everything he rests his eyes upon. He leads an army so strong, they shake the ground with its march, so massive, they drink the rivers dry. All our Dear Leader requires is this—sign away your women, and offer all of your natural resources to us, including Earth and Water, a token of Mewuskovia's submission to the will of Mewtwo.

**Lucario:** What shall we receive in exchange?

**Gen. Weavile:** Mewtwo will take care of you and your people will lavish in Mewtwo's wealth! Just submit to him and all of your troubles will be over.

**Lucario:** (long pause) Submission…(both stop walking when they reach the dry well) There's a little bit of a problem here. Rumor has it, the residents of the Isles of Sevii have turned down your offers. And if those philosophers and uh…boy lovers, have that kind of nerve—

**Darkrai:** (goes up to Lucario from group following Lucario) We must be diplomatic!

**Lucario:** (pushes Darkrai away) And of course, _WE_…have the reputation to consider!

**Gen. Weavile:** I sense some hostility. I will give you a few minutes to decide.

**Narrator:** So they stood there. Lucario pondered as the General lit a reefer. Black smoke spread throughout the area.

**Gen. Weavile:** This area reminds me of a coup I launched many years ago. It was this village. I remember when we raped this one b*tch and beat her to death. We made her son watch it all! He fought back with such power, though, Mewtwo p*ssed himself! He nearly decimated my army at the time! If only I could harness that boy's power...whoever he was. (Lucario scowls at him) Have you decided upon your people's fate?

**Lucario:** What if I refuse?

**Gen. Weavile:** Do you really want your people to be free?

**Lucario:** We do not need to be taken care of by Mewtwo. We need to be _free _from him; free so that I won't have to sign away our wives; free so that we can take care of ourselves. Mewtwo's trade seems rather unfair to me.

**Gen. Weavile:** _Choose_...your next words carefully, Lucario. They may be your last...as Aura Guardian.

**Narrator:** The village fell silent. With such a clear threat, Lucario looked around. He knew Mewtwo's offer sucked, but should he die for his integrity? He remembered his father and how he had been in similar situations before. He was then reminded of his father's horrid fate.

**Lucario:** (to self) Earth...and Water...

**Narrator:** Lucario and the village quickly drew their weapons, including the guns and knives they hid from search squads. They immediately aimed for the General so that his back was to the dry well, so that one step back would result in death.

**Gen. Weavile:** Madman! You're a madman!

**Lucario:** (holding gun to Gen. Weavile's chest) Earth and water! You'll find plenty of both down there!

**Gen. Weavile:** No man—nobody at all—NOBODY threatens a diplomat!

**Lucario:**You come to bring the heads of victims to my city steps! You raped my wife and threatened my people with slavery and death! I have chosen my words carefully, pinko! Perhaps you should have done the same!

**Gen. Weavile:** This is blasphemy! THIS IS MADNESS!

**Narrator: **Lucario and the village withdrew their weaponry. Lucario than started to ponder. How should this situation be handled? He took a look at his wife and immediately, he knew what he had to do. He turned back around and looked at the General.

**Lucario:** Madness... THIS...IS...SPARTA!

* * *

_**Yeah, I went there...**_

* * *

**Narrator:** With that warrior cry, Lucario kicked the General down the dry well and he was never seen again. An all-out brawl broke out between Mewtwo's army and the villagers. My, for a bunch of revolutionaries, they proved to be too much for the army! The village's army of 20 all but decimated the army! Many of the soldiers joined the General in his fall to the depths of Hell. Some had their carcasses tossed down while others chose to fall, not willing to face the wrath and dishonor of Mewtwo at home.


	29. You Snooze, You Live

**Chapter 29-The One Instance in Life Where The Phrase "You Snooze, You Lose" Does Not Apply**

* * *

_**Cue "Legalize It" by Peter Tosh**_

* * *

Padriarch and Antonio were absent from the combat. Where were they? Mewtwo sent them in hopes they would be killed in battle. However, the night before they had spent blazing in their tent. They were totally wasted! They had passed out in their own urine, feces, and vomit. Shortly after Mewtwo's army was decimated, the two finally woke up from their stupor.

**Padriarch:** (waking up and groaning) Ugh...what the f*ck happened? I feel like sh*t! And the tent smells like it! (looks at corner and sees his iPod Touch 3rd Mil defecated upon) Who pooped on my iPod?

**Antonio:** (wakes up groaning) Ugh! I need to smoke some Leppa leaves!

**Padriarch:** HEY! Did you poop on my iPod?

**Antonio:** (lights up bong containing Leppa leaves) Whatevs. Nothing cures hangover better than Leppa smoke!

**Padriarch:** Do not EVER POOP ON MY STUFF! EVER!

**Antonio:** You probably sh*t on it yourself! We got totally stoned last night! You p*ssed on my sleeping bag!

**Padriarch:** My p*ss? You probably whizzed yourself!

**Antonio:** Let us all just agree, for the record, that we wasted on each other's sh*t, okay?

**Padriarch:** Who puked on what then? Or who, since obviously someone did a Cosby Sweater on my chest?!

**Antonio:** Why are we discussing body fluids?

**Padriarch:**(looks around and notices that they are alone) Where is everyone?

**Antonio:** What do you mean?

**Padriarch:** We're the only ones here!

**Antonio:** They probably left while we were passed out. Oh, well. I don't give a sh*t!

**Padriarch:** HEY! I think they went down south! Follow me!

**Narrator:** Padriarch and Antonio went toward the village. They came upon a shocking sight when they finally reached the village. There was blood everywhere with high amounts by the dry well.

**Antonio:** What the f*ck happened?

**Padriarch:** Where'd the blood come from? Did our army kill everyone? I see nobody!

**Antonio:** Quick, toolbox! Hide behind the fence! There's someone coming!

**Narrator:** They hid in the bushes where they saw Lucario and Absol dumping a Sneasel head in the dry well. Absol dragged the rest of the Sneasel's corpse with him. They left shortly after.

**Antonio:** Either we are on some crazy trip or THOSE DOUCHES KILLED KENNY!

**Padriarch: **They killed our brother in hemp!

**Antonio: **(fearfully) What if they killed the rest of the army?

**Padriarch:** We'll look!

**Narrator:** The duo snuck towards the well and shined their flashlight down the well. To their fear and dismay was a large pile of bodies on the bottom of the well. They were all part of the army they were in!

**Both:** AUGH! WHAT THE F*CK?!

**Antonio:** THEY PROBABLY HEARD US!

**Padriarch:** LET'S GET THE F*CK OUTTA HERE!

**Narrator:** The two idiots ran away from the village screaming bloody murder. People looked outside to see what the commotion was. Many wondered who uttered that scream, but shortly after went back inside with very little thought about the scream.


	30. Plans for True Liberation

**Chapter 30-Plans for True Liberation**

It was two days later when Lucario was making a decision: What can be done to end Mewtwo's bloody reign once and for all? Lucario sat at the dining room table for hours in silence. Absol, Darkrai, and Houdoom sat in the living room and watched whatever they could find on Lucario's old television.

**Lucario:** (thinking) My mother was raped by his army. My father, murdered. I must take Mewtwo down. The fate of my people depends on me. (starts to speak to the visitors and Lilly) I have decided. I am going after him.

**Lilly:** Are you sure you are acting rationally?

**Lucario:** Mewtwo destroyed my village. He murdered my parents in a cruel manner. Our church was razed. He raped you. He killed Hypno—and he wants you back.

**Lilly:** Lucario!

**Lucario:** I have spoken. (holds Lilly's hand) Mewtwo must be destroyed and I will be the one to act. I _am_ the Aura Guardian, and I was destined to stop him. If I cannot stop him, nobody can. We will go tomorrow, the guys and I.

**Absol, Darkrai, Houdoom:** WHA?—

**Lucario:** I will need my closest friends by my side in case I need to relay messages to the village and I am not available.

**Absol, Darkrai, Houdoom:** I guess that will work.

**Lilly:** So you might not survive? (emotion builds as she speaks) I cannot run this house by myself! I cannot have you risking your life to save the world and leaving me alone! I _need_ you, Lucario! (cries for moment; calms down slightly) If you want to be a hero and leave me, fine! I'll be in bed! (runs upstairs)

**Absol:** Ouch, man.

**Houndoom:** She'll come to her senses eventually. She just fears for you. It's a wife thing. That's why I can't get married!

**Narrator:** Little did they know that Antonio and Padriarch and Antonio were eavesdropping in on the whole conversation through the living room window.

**Padriarch:** Whoa! Things were getting really steamy in there! (both laugh hysterically)

**Antonio:** You do realize he is planning to overthrow Mewtwo, right?

**Padriarch:** He'll fail before he even reaches Mewtwo.

**Antonio:** I don't know. He must have been quite strong to take out the General's army.

**Padriarch:** The General's army was GARBAGE! GET POOPED ON!

**Absol:** (from inside) I really need to head outside for a few.

**Antonio:** Get down in the bushes, toolbox!

**Narrator:** Antonio and Padriarch hid in the bushes by the window so Absol wouldn't see them when he came outside. He walked around until he found the perfect place to dump his load.

**Padriarch:** (whispered) Is he pooping?

**Antonio:** (whispered) Yeah.

**Padriarch:** (excited, yet still quiet) WOO! YOU GO! Doesn't this remind you of that skateboard dooke video we saw on the old Tosh.0 archives?

**Narrator:** Then the two morons came to a rather morbid realization.

**Antonio:** Oh, sh*t! He must be pooping out Kenny!

**Padriarch:** I forgot! He ate him and now he's...

**Antonio:** (mournfully loud) HOW DARE YOU EAT KENNY!

**Padriarch:**(yanks Antonio into bush and screams louder) SHADDUP! HE'LL HEAR YOU!

**Absol:** Did I just hear something?

**Narrator:** Absol turned his head to look, but the dolts hid in the bushes before he could see anything. Absol went in after 5 minutes. Padriarch and Antonio knew they had to flee. But they had to do something about their fallen comrade. They bagged the 2 kg load and fled the village before anyone else grew suspicious.

**Lucario:** (inside) I wish there was another option that would ensure my survival. Lilly does deserve a good husband.

**Absol:** I'm sure prayer helps.

**Lucario:** I did pray. I was in meditation before I made my decision. Jesus Christ came to me. He confirmed the need for me to liberate our people, that I could martyr myself successfully for freedom. He said I was the only one who could stop Mewtwo directly. He ensured that I would lead to Mewtwo's death. I must go. Our people depends on me. Plus, Ineed to avenge those I have lost. We will leave tomorrow.

**Narrator:** In the meantime, Lilly was in the bathroom, which was added in when she moved in to Lucario's old home. She sat upon the shower edge holding what looked like a pregnancy test device. She gasped when she laid her eyes upon the result.

* * *

_**Oooh...Looks like they did Tier 13!**_


	31. To Venture Out

**Chapter 31-To Venture Out**

The next morning came. It was early, about 7:00 AM. Lucario and his friends were standing outside the house. They possessed bags containing only the necessities—high-energy food, fruit, herbs, and their medicine pouches. Lucario packed his machine gun as a backup weapon in case his Aura would be useless at a time of danger. Lilly stood out on the porch to watch her husband give is pep talk to his band of criminals.

**Lucario:** It is early in the morning. You're probably very tired. That does not matter. We are about to face the challenge of a lifetime. We will destroy our oppression and we will rejoice in our God-given freedom. By the way, we do not currently face speech repression at this moment in Mewuskovia. Thanks to our outrage of earlier this week, the secret police were either chased out or destroyed, so we can curse Mewtwo all we want to—for now. But don't rejoice yet. We still face Mewtwo's wrath. But in just days, we shall spit upon his face! ARE YOU WITH ME!

**Absol:** Who will watch the village?

**Lucario:** Our undercover village priest.

**Absol:** Okay.

**Narrator:** Everyone surrounding Lucario reveled—all except Lilly. She grabbed her husband.

**Lilly:** Lucario! Let me come!

**Lucario:** It's too dangerous out there!

**Lilly:** Let me come!

**Lucario:** You will be killed out here! Stay safe and stay home!

**Lilly:** I will not stand for this! I'm coming!

**Lucario:** (rolls eyes and sighs reluctantly) Fine. You shall come. Be on guard, though, for what Mewtwo wants for you is perhaps the worst fate you could ever encounter. Stay will me and you'll be safe.

**Narrator:** Lucario and Lilly sealed their love with a kiss. It was then Lucario led his group out of the village to begin their cursade against Mewtwo. It is prayed that the Lord gives them the strength to liberate their people for good.


	32. Shall they Arrive?

**Chapter 32-Shall They Arrive?**

Mewtwo was in his bedroom with Tay, having a rather enjoyable time. Their mattress party was rudely interrupted with Antonio and Padriarch's obnoxious blathering. Mewtwo's bedroom door burst down and the two boobs ran in.

**Padriarch and Antonio: **CHAIRMAN! WE HAVE AN EMERGEN—WHOA! GAH! THAT'S NASTY!

**Mewtwo:** (Tay covers herself with sheet) HEY! DO NOT INVADE MY PRIVATE TIME! TAY AND I WERE BUSY!

**Idiots:** BUT—BUT, IT'S IMPORTANT!

**Tay:** Let them speak. It may be urgent.

**Mewtwo:** Knowing these two retards, it is probably some stupid XBOX Live cancellation or something. (to duo) You may speak.

**Padriarch:** The Aura Guardian obliterated your army! The General is dead! They all got killed!

**Mewtwo:** (fakes anger) WHAT? THAT IDIOT MUST BE DESTROYED!

**Antonio:** He is coming here to destroy you!

**Mewtwo:** (calmer) Let him come. I will deal with him to my pleasure. Knowing his wife, she'll come along. I will be able to recapture her _and_ destroy that pest! With him gone, I will be free to take over the rest of the world!

**Padriarch:** He was rather savage! You know what he let his Absol do?

**Antonio: **(grabs bag of Absol's feces) ABSOL ATE KENNY AND SH*T HIM OUT! WHY KENNY! (both idiots sob hysterically)

**Mewtwo:** Alright, you two! Run along and let Tay and I have our privacy!

**Padriarch:** Come, Antonio! Let us memorialize Kenny by kicking *ss on "Halo 9000!" (two run off)

**Tay:** You knew that would happen, right?

**Mewtwo:** The only thing I did not expect was their survival. There's a reason why I sent them with the army.

**Tay:** Does this mean I am the new General?

**Mewtwo:** Certainly! I see great potential in you. I will call the military down to attend a ceremony to announce the new general. So many tried have hoped for this position, but you will surpass them all! I expect to see the whole country's army tomorrow! You will be feared by everyone, except me, that is! Who knows? If I were to die, maybe you would take over! Pfft! Like that will happen!

* * *

_**I based this scene off of something that happened in marching band. Our director had a tendency to pick favorites. He had auditions for the position for Drum Major (which I tried out for), but they were clearly fixed because he picked one student who did not even plan to try out because she was his favorite. I really don't care anymore since she was perhaps the best DM I've seen in my 4 years of band and I get along real well with her. Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story!**_


	33. New General

_**If you are strongly anti-abortion (like me), this chapter will bring up senses of horror and sorrow. If you are okay with infantile genocide and you get pleasure from this chapter, you are a sick bastard.**_

* * *

**Chapter 33-New General**

It is Mewtwo's giant Army barracks and it is the next day. All of Mewtwo's armies were in attendance along with their respective commanders.

**Tay:** (shouting) Make your way for Mewtwo! All bow to him!

**Narrator:** The National Anthem of Saru played on cue (sounds like the Soviet anthem). Mewtwo and Tay head down the split in the middle of the army crowd as they all bowed to their "God". Mewtwo eventually reached the front.

**Mewtwo:** I have called you all here today...to announce our new General of All Armies to replace our fallen comrade, Joran Weavile!

**Narrator:** Meanwhile, some of the commanders of each branch of Mewtwo's military decided to converse. We have Felicia, who although didn't actually head an army, felt that she would get it just for being married to the General; Vladimir Derkowitz, the shiny Weavile who commanded the Navy; the shiny Gengar Hunson Mohammad al'Abadeer, the leader of the Air Force; and Tokaru Shikaki, the Dusknoir who commanded the land army.

**Vladimir:** I'm a shoo-in for the position! My navy has conquered lands all over the world!

**Hunson:** No! My Air Force has demolished enemy cities with their blitzkrieg attacks!

**Felicia:** Are you kidding me? Joran was my man! I will _definitely_ get his position!

**Tokaru:** SILENCE! Mewtwo will have a good reason for whoever he picks.

**Mewtwo:** Our new Chief of All Armies is...(drumroll) TAYLOR BAUDMAN!

**Tokaru:** WHAT?! THIS IS BULLSH*T!

**Narrator:** The General-wannabes all booed at the announcement, especially Felicia.

**Felicia:** THAT WAS NOT FAIR AT ALL! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HOLD A MILITARY POSITION!

**Mewtwo:** WHO SAID THAT? (looks around)

**Felicia:** I DID!

**Mewtwo:** WHAT? YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME? YOU WOULD NEVER MAKE IT AS THE GENERAL OF ALL ARMIES!

**Felicia:** YOU NEVER GAVE THE REST OF US A CHANCE! EVERYONE ELSE IS P*SSED!

**Vladimir:** Hey! Calm down! Don't make us look bad!

**Felicia:** YOU CLEARLY PLAY FAVORITES! YOU AND HER PROBABLY DO EACH OTHER ALL NIGHT! MY MAN WAS THE GENERAL! I KNOW YOU HAD HIM KILLED JUST SO SHE COULD GET HIS POSITION! I WAS HIS WIFE AND I DESERVE HIS JOB!

**Mewtwo:** I WILL NOT TAKE SUCH INSOLENCE! GUARDS! DISPOSE OF HER!

**Narrator:** The guards seized Felicia and dragged her into the woods kicking and screaming. What they did to her was rather brutal. Mind you, she was pregnant, but not for long. Meanwhile, Tay received her ceremonial mace for the position of General of All Armies. Immediately after, she evolved into a Weavile, finally an adult.

* * *

Felicia ran off deeper into the woods when shortly after, she went into labor. Sadly, it was a stillbirth. She delivered a Zorua which had died as a result of the brutal beating she endured. How sad it was for Felicia. She could not take it anymore. Losing her husband, losing Brüno, and losing here only child, the one with the General. Amidst this sorrow, Felicia started bleeding severely. She had severe pains and started vomiting blood. She was getting weaker. She knew death was near. She fell down and clutched her child.

**Felicia:** Those savages took my child's life. How many of those people must have felt when those monsters destroyed their families. How could I support such savagery when those same people killed my child? How could I have ended up in such a position.

That brother of mine, Drako. He molested me several times as a child. It got worse when he joined the Communist Party of Saru. He told me: "Join the party and this will stop." So I joined, but it never stopped! He raped me even when we loyally served O'Hair. Nobody believed me when I told them. Even if they did, they didn't care...all except for Joran. He rescued me from Drako when he ordered his execution as part of Mewtwo's rise to power. I will always appreciate him for that.

What I cannot appreciate is his cruel methods of doing "business". He killed many innocents throughout his career. He used violence as a threat to other nations. He forced children to watch their parents die before doing all kinds of sick things to them. How could I love a beast like him? How could I have his child? How could his former "comrades" kill his own blood? (sits and cries while pondering) Perhaps it is for the best. My child will have not had the exposure to Mewtwo's evil. He will never have to know evil. Curse me for killing him and all those other families!

**Narrator:** Felica was clearly dying. She bled even more everywhere.

**Felicia:** (weakly gurgling) My child, I hope that through your death, you will not suffer under Mewtwo. Please tell the people I helped murder that I regret killing them. (shouts) GOD, IF YOU ARE REAL, DO WHAT YOU WISH TO ME! I am not worthy of your grace! Just let me know that if you are real, that my child is in your arms!

**Narrator:** An angel came to Felicia, holding her child in her arms. Felicia was pleased. She felt a sense of comfort knowing that her child belonged to God. It was with this that she closed her eyes and breathed a last sigh of comfort. Now whether she has joined her child in heaven remains unknown to all except God and his kingdom.

* * *

_**Not only did this chapter show the cruelty of abortion (either voluntary or forcible like in her case), but it also shows the emotional torture sexual abuse victims experience. After reading this, you should give a special thought to the pro-life cause and/or victims of sexual abuse.**_


	34. Return to the Actual Plot

_**This chapter also features a short "300" parody**_

* * *

**Chapter 34-Enough of the Sad Sh*t! Let's Get Back to the Story!**

Lucario and his team traveled the ravages of the Northern Continent. It took almost 2 weeks to reach Czasuko City, but they finally reached it one sunny Friday morning. They decided to eat a breakfast upon the mountaintop bordering the city of Czasuko.

**Lucario:** Everyone! Ready your breakfast and eat hearty! Because, TONIGHT, WE DINE IN HELL!

**Lilly:** I brought Poffins! (holds Poffin box up)

**Narrator:** Her Poffins were immediately gobbled up by Absol, Houndoom, and Darkrai. Afterward, they decided to descend down the mountain until they reached the front entrence to Czasuko City. They were allowed in with very little suspicion aimed at them. The city seemed rather...what would be a correct word for something that doesn't look oppressed, but not utopian? Anyway, it looked rather healthy for a Communist wasteland. It was deceivingly normal—too normal.

**Absol:** This doesn't look very Communist to me!

**Lucario:** (shushes) Absol! We're trying to seem normal here! Don't bring attention to us! (to rest of group) Where is Mewtwo's Palace?

**Darkrai:** Perhaps it is that large building in the middle of the city. (points at large building)

**Houndoom:** That seems very likely, especially seeing the giant neon sign that says "Mewtwo's Palace."

**Lucario:** I see. But we cannot try and get in right now! We need to wait until night.

**Lilly: **What shall we do until then?

**Lucario:** Well, for one, put on some heavy makeup! Wear this cloak! (gets out cloak fetched from garbage and makeup) Chances are, there are wanted posters for us everywhere!

**Lilly:** Yes, Lucario! (jumps into alley to change)

**Lucario:** In the meantime, be on guard! Do NOT bring attention to us!

**Narrator:** So they stayed in town for the day. Lilly did what Lucario said without looking suspicious. Things went by as normal as they can in a Communist dump. Night-time fell, then came midnight. Lucario and the gang snuck toward the giant wall that separated the palace from the rest of the city. Houndoom found a peephole to see what was in front of the door. There were no guards in sight.

**Darkrai:** I do not sense any guards outside.

**Lucario:** That is not a good sign. They are planning something. I can feel it!

**Narrator:** Houndoom dug a hole opening on the opposite side of the wall, just like the one with the prison break. Again, no alarms were set off. It's almost as if Mewtwo wanted Lucario to come. They eventually reached the other side where Lucario gave a rousing battle speech.

**Lucario:** It is the battle we wage to destroy Mewtwo! It ends with this! We may not survive. I will not for certain, for it is my destiny to rescue the world from evil. Mewto will fall! But so will I. It is for the better of the world I do this. It is the only way.

**Absol:** Does this mean?—

**Darkrai:** You are right. It is up to you.

**Houndoom: **Who will be the next heir to the Aura Guardianship?

**Lilly:** Why, it will be the life growing inside of me! Lucario! You cannot let me be a single mother! Our child will need a father!

**Narrator:** Houndoom, Darkrai, and Absol were agasped. Lucario's jaw was on the ground. Nobody knew Lilly was pregnant!

**Lucario:** I am finally a father...(feels Lilly's face and abdomen)You will _not_ be alone. You will have the entire village to help you raise this child. He will be the next Aura Guardian. (comforting) My friends will take care of the father duties!

**Lilly:** What if I lose him?

**Lucario:** You will not. There is an angel watching to be sure our child survives. (both kiss) I will always love you.

**Narrator:** Out of nowhere, Whitney Houston's song, "I Will Always Love You," started playing.

**Houndoom:** Oh, my f*ck! DO NOT SLIP THAT ANNOYING SONG IN AT THE LAST MINUTE! TURN IT THE F*CK OFF! (song stops playing)

**Lucario:** We shall commence Communist *sswhooping! WHO'S WITH ME!?

**Narrator:** The entire group cheered for a hopeful victory before entering the palace with very little struggle. Why was that door open for them?

* * *

**_It's almost over! But there will a cost to freedom_**


	35. Lucario Vs Mewtwo

**Chapter 35-Battle vs. Mewtwo**

The group entered Mewtwo's palace. They came upon a large, dark, and empty room. Something seemed rather suspicious.

**Lucario:** It is quiet..._too _quiet!

**Houndoom:** There is evil afoot. I just know it!

**Lilly:** I also feel an ominous prescence.

**Narrator:** A loud laughter echoed across the room for a short moment. It continued again with an evil laughter. That laugh evolved into an insidiously insane laughter.

**Absol:** What the Hell?

**Narrator:** Blue flames dotted the room.

**Lilly:** My, they are pretty!

**Narrator:** The flames than moved toward the room's center in a rather ghastly manner. The ground shook all of a sudden, and a large figure started to emerge.

**Absol:** Who is that?

**Narrator:** The monstrous figure cackled.

**Lucario:** It's MEWTWO!

**Narrator:** Mewtwo was that large figure. He started to walk toward the group. He appeared to get smaller as he got closer. He eventually reached this group, appearing no taller than 3 meters, though this is still large compared to the rest of the group and larger than the average size for a Mewtwo. He had a cape wrapped around his body in a rather menacing way.

**Mewtwo:** You have returned, my Lilly. Like the mirrors? They make me look big from a distance!

**Lilly:** I am NOT yours, you sick b*stard!

**Mewtwo:** Everything in the Northern Continent belongs to me, mon cherie!

**Lucario:** Leave her alone!

**Mewtwo:** Oh, it's the Aura Guardian! I've been waiting for you! (shouts to guards) GUARDS! GRAB THESE WELCHES! TAKE LILLY TO THE MAKEUP ROOM! THROW THE REST INTO THE DUNGEON! Leave Lucario with me. I'll take care of him!

**Narrator:** The guards came and grabbed Lucario's friends.

**Darkrai:** Don't worry about us, Lucario! Finish him off!

**Lilly: **Lucario! (guards run off with prisoners)

**Lucario:** LILLY! (to Mewtwo) LET HER GO!

**Mewtwo:** Defeat me and she is yours, not that it will ever happen!

**Narrator:** With a clap of Mewtwo's hands, the room lit up to reveal itself as a Pokemon battle arena. There was no audience, only Padriarch and Antonio as referees.

**Mewtwo:** Welcome to my stadium. Are you ready for battle?

**Padriarch:** The battle between Mewtwo, Our Dear Leader and Eternal President for Life, and Lucario, the Aura Guardian, will commence.

**Antonio:** Mewtwo will make the first move in this battle.

**Mewtwo:** With pleasure!

**Narrator: **Mewtwo started off with a rather powerful move, Psyshock.. That did major damage to Lucario, but he managed to hold on.

**Mewtwo:** Is there a chance for you?

**Lucario:** With God, all is possible.

**Mewtwo:** OPEN THE TANK!

**Narrator:** Padriarch and Antonio went to type in the pool opening program into the console beside the arena, but nothing happened.

**Padriarch:** How can the command not be "Pool"?

**Antonio:** You tool! The command must be more complicated! "Pool Open!" (types in, but to no avail) SH*T!

**Padriarch:** GARBAGE!

**Antonio: **YOU LITTLE B*TCH! WHY I OUGHTA— (brawl ensues between idiots)

**Mewtwo:** For the love of... WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU TWO?

**Narrator:** Lucario took advantage of the situation and launched his Bullet Punch combo.

**Lucario: **Wah-kah! (kicks Mewtwo's face ) KAH! (kicks again with other foot; starts punching face with Bullet Punch) ATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

**Mewtwo:** (between punches) Type—uh!—"Get"—uh!—"wet!"

**Padriarch:** That's what he said! (types in exactly "Get—uh!—wet" on console; fails)

**Antonio:** YOU RETARD! There is no "uh's" in the command!

**Narrator: **Lucario just finished off his Bullet Punch combo with an uppercut, launching Mewtwo in the air. Just then, the floor opened up, plummeting Lucario into a deep, dark pool.

**Lucario:** (thinking) Where'd he go? (Mewtwo sneaks up behind him) He's behind me, isn't he?

**Mewtwo: **I am, mere mortal! (grabs Lucario and uses Force Palm)

**Lucario:** Hey! YOU CANNOT USE FORCE PALM! IT IS NOT IN YOUR MOVESET!

**Mewtwo:** I am the clone of the ultimate Pokemon! I am superior to Mew! I can do anything!

**Narrator:** Mewtwo built the power up in his palm until he unleashed his Force Palm, blasting Lucario through the concrete bottom. The pool started to drain and it dragged Lucario down the sewers forever. Mewtwo leaped out of the pool.

**Mewtwo:** Cover up the floor so we can prepare for the wedding! Lilly will be mine once more!

* * *

_**Lucario's gone! How will Mewtwo be stopped now? Don't worry...it can't be that easy to kill the Aura Guardian! Read on!**_


	36. Wedding Plans

_**Be prepared for a long chapter that is not very essential to the plot. Perhaps you can imagine the song "Popular" from the play "Wicked" for this chapter, since the whole chapter is basically a makeover. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 36-Wedding Plans**

Lilly was being held in Mewtwo's makeup room, where she was being groomed for the wedding by the dictator's planners.

**Lilly: **(on stool in front of mirror) Can I ask what's going on? (planner Atla powders her face)

**Atla:** You're getting' married!

**Lilly:** WHAT? TO WHO?

**Hannah:** (another wedding planner in room) To Mewtwo! DUH!

**Lilly:** I AM NOT MARRYING HIM!

**Atla:** Pshah! Wedding nervousness! Mascara time! (grabs facial makeup and starts applying to Lilly)

**M'larda:** We have already chosen a dress for you! (holds up extravagant wedding dress) Booby! Get the tiara!

**Booby:** (enters carrying huge bridal tiara) Here it is, M'larda!

**M'larda:** You like?

**Lilly:** NO! I'M NOT MARRYING MEWTWO!

**Barn:** Hey, girl! It ain't that bad!

**Beck:** We _both _married him!

**Lilly: **(eye twitches) I AM NOT MARRYING THAT PLIG!

**M'larda:** She's not cooperating! (throws Pokeball out and a Pikachu comes out) Pikachu! Use Thunder Wave!

**Narrator: **Her Pikachu used Thunder Wave to paralyze Lilly. She could not fight back anymore.

**Atla:** DRESS!

**Narrator:** The girls surrounded Lilly as they put her wedding dress on. When they finally got it on, they made various remarks on how the dress fit!

**M'larda:** Perfect shade of pink!

**Hannah:** Compliments that booty perfectly! (slaps Lilly's butt)

**Lilly:** HEY!

**Atla:** That dress is a little tight on that belly. Need to get rid of these rolls, lady!

**Lilly: H**EY! YOU HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK!

**Atla:** YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE, B*TCH?

**Lilly:** IF I WASN'T PARALYZED, I'D SMACK THE SILICONE OUT OF YOUR BOOBS!

**Atla:** I'M GONNA KICK YOUR—

**Barn:** (pushes Atla away) COOL IT! Let's not get steamed before the wedding!

**Beck:** Excess cortisol puts weight on! You need a hair treatment! (pokes Lilly's Aura appendages)

**Lilly:** I don't have long hair.

**Barn:** Whadya call these things? (pokes appendages some more)

**Lilly:** I don't know?_ Auralius...maximus?_

**Beck:** Whatevs. Sarah! Krista! Start the salon!

**Narrator:** Lilly was dragged off to the salon after having her dress removed. Krista and Sarah started the salon equipment up. Krista and Sarah then threw Lilly in the heated bathtub.

**Lilly: **Ooh! This feels nice!

**Sarah:** Gotta look the finest for the wedding!

**Krista:** Enjoy the finest of the fine—a Slowpoke tail bath with essence au-Shellder!

**Lilly:** (in shock) You're telling me I'm bathing in severed Slowpoke tails and dead Shellder? EW!

**Sarah:** In the meantime, watch these exciting, government-run television programs! (turns TV on to show various government run programs)

**Lilly:** Don't you have "Family Matters" or "Big Bang Theory?" What about "House?"

**Krista:** Sure! We have "House!"

**Narrator:** Krista turned the channel to whatever "House" was on. Not even 30 seconds into the show did Lilly notice something was off. The title screen read "Hoose." The background music was completely different, being replaced with some obnoxious foreign pop music. The dubbing was perhaps the worst out of all of it! Dr. Cuddy was labeled Doktur Cooty, Foreman was 4mn, Thirteen was 30, Kutner was Kootiner, and Dr. Gregory House was labeled as Dr. Grigori Hoose! The lines were completely changed from episodes Lilly knew, many of them being completely mangled in terrible "Engrish." Many lines were also removed completely, being replaced with praise to Mewtwo.

**Lilly: **What's this sh*t?

**Sarah:** You asked for "House".

**Lilly:**This is "Hoose" or whatever pirated sh*t this show is!

**Krista:** Slowpoke dip is over! Time for hair and nails!

**Narrator:** The girls dragged her to the hair-care area where Anna and Manah styled her Aura appendages to make them appear wavy. Now it was time for nails!

**Anna:** These are some nice nails you got here! They'll look even nicer with our special paint!

**Manah:** (starts polishing nails) It's made from the blood of our enemies! Shine bright red like the colors of Our Republic!

**Lilly:** This day could not get any worse!

**Narrator: **Lilly's makeup and manicures were eventually finished against her will.

**Lilly:** So...am I done?

**Anna:** You need to get dressed for the wedding!

**Lilly:** I NEED TO POOP!

**Manah:** Fine. We'll escort you to the restroom.

**Narrator:** The two girls dragged Lilly to the restroom where the closed the door. From inside, Lilly could tell was not alone.

**Lilly:** (from inside) Who are you?

**Brooklyn:** (from inside) We're the restroom guards.

**Lilly:** All six of you?

**Court: **(from inside) We're here to make sure you don't escape!

**Lilly:** CAN'T I POOP ALONE?!

**Liz:** (from inside) Mewtwo's property must remain in his palace at all times.

**Lilly:** I AM NOT HIS PROPERTY!

**Dest:** (inside) Yes you are. Mewtwo owns everything in Saru.

**Lilly:** If he owns all of Saru, shouldn't the whole country be in his palace at all times?

**Cheals:** Uh...

**Saria:** What a stupid question!

**Lilly: **AUGH! SAVE ME, LUCARIO!


	37. Breakout at Last

_**Now for a not so long, yet needed chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 37-Breakout at Last**

Absol, Darkrai, and Houndoom were trapped in Mewtwo's dingy underground prison. They did not know what to do, so they sat there and did nothing.

**Absol:** Do we really have a chance to escape? I heard Mewtwo killed Lucario.

**Darkrai:** Don't worry! The Good Lord would not allow such a thing to happen, at least not until after Mewtwo is done!

**Houndoom:** All of that prophecy crap is useless! He's dead! (sewer cover on prison cell floor bangs; Lucario jumps out) WAUGH! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?

**Lucario: **I nearly drowned in the sewer. Perhaps I am meant to destroy Mewtwo no matter what.

**Absol:** So we can escape now!

**Lucario:** I need to store my power. It is time for me to reach Aura Rage for the last ime. This requires me to focus my energy.

**Darkrai:** That will kill you!

**Lucario:** So be it. (sits down to focus his energy through meditation) Try and break down the bars while I focus.

**Narrator: **Houndoom, Absol, and Darkrai attacked the bars with Flamethrower, Night Slash, and Dark Pulse, respectively. Lucario build his power up for an indefinite time. He eventually reached full power. He was ready.


	38. Preparation and Pre-Wedding Jitters

**Chapter 38-Preparation**

Mewtwo and Tay were in a hidden room in the palace. Mewtwo was getting dolled up in his imperial robes as Tay applied her eye-liner and makeup. She appeared remarkably different since we saw her lost. She was given the special job of directing Mewtwo's Military Band who had the job of playing at the wedding. Nothing like reliving old roles, eh?

**Tay:** You look rather hot in that uniform!

**Mewtwo:** (puts on cape to go over uniform) Thanks, Tay. May I mention how stunning you look?

**Tay:** You're too kind! May I ask why you're putting on such extravagant clothing?

**Mewtwo:** (put on military cap) I'm the dictator and I need to look extravagant! Besides, my future queen shall not look better than I! It will be hard to beat her after my wedding planners finish with her! She will look gorgeous, but I must look downright sexy! (Mewtwo and Tay make out before being interrupted by entry of the mass media)

**Carla: **I'm Carla Gay from Newschannel 5!

**Ran:** (enters from nowhere and interrupts Carla) I'm Ran from Czasuko Channel 8!

**Narrator:** Mewtwo was hit with a barrage of news reporters and their camera men, plus the sound guys, each conversation overlapping each other. The room was getting tight.

**Liane:** I'm Liane Drew from Fux News 11!

**Nini:** I'm Nini from Action News 69!

**Mewtwo:** (as others barrage him) Easy! Easy! What's all this for?

**All Reporters at Once:** WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON YOUR WEDDING TODAY?

**Mewtwo:** You can all cover my wedding, but I AM NOT INTERVIEWING! GET THE F*CK OUTTA HERE!

**Holly: **He doesn't want to be interviewed!

**AnneMa:** Let's interview the rest of his staff! (mass media leaves room)

**Mewtwo:** I may be a left-winger, but I cannot _stand _the lamestream media!

* * *

_**Looks like Mewtwo has someone on the side. Remember how I said I based this plot element off of my senior year in band?**_


	39. The Wedding

_**Here it comes...the final battle!**_

* * *

**Chapter 39-The Wedding**

There was a mass gathering in the local stadium of Czasuko City where everyone was forced to watch Mewtwo's wedding. It was all decked out in Communist propaganda. The alter stood in the middle of the stadium, where Mewtwo and the officiants stood. Mewtwo's other wives sat in the back of the alter.

**Mewtwo:** So who are my officiants?

**Padriarch and Antonio:** I am! NO! I AM! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE? I AM! (idiots argue)

**Mewtwo:** Why the both of you?

**Padriarch:** Because Antonio's wedding officiating skills are GARBAGE!

**Antonio:** 'Cause Padriarch BLOWS! He's probably over there sucking someone's meaty—

**Mewtwo:** ENOUGH! Just act like you two morons know what you are doing and get this over with!

**Padriarch:** I'll work with buttmunch.

**Antonio:** FINE! Toolbox and I will run the wedding!

**Mewtwo:** Whatever! JUST GET STARTED!

* * *

_**In case you did not know, Padriarch and Antonio are based off of two idiots I go to school with. The lines about to be spoken here are based off of a school play (a madrigal, to be precise) I did with them. I believe the play was "The King of Hearts". Excuse the interruption.**_

* * *

**Antonio:** (grabs microphone) Good afternoon, peeps! One officiant to this wedding is the one, the only, Padriarch O'Randy!

**Padriarch:** (grabs another mic) The other officiant is the most gallant gallant who ever galloped! The one, the only, Antonio Foolbane!

**Antonio:** Actually, it's pronounced "Fool-ban-YAY!" It's French!

**Padriarch:** Today we welcome you all to the wedding of our Dear and Beloved Leader, Mewtwo!

**Antonio:** We proudly announce the marriage of Mewtwo to his future bride, Lilly of Mewuskovia!

**Padriarch:** Our music will be conducted by our new General of All Armies and former Director of Music, Taylor Baudman! She will guest-direct Our People's Military Band and Choir!

**Antonio:** Please stand for the arrival of the bride and for Our People's Anthem!

* * *

_**The National Anthem to the People's Democratic Republic of Saru is to the same tune as the Soviet National Anthem**_

* * *

**Narrator:** The people of Saru stood, awaiting the bride. Meanwhile, guards stood behind Lilly, prodding her to start walking. So the procession started. Tay raised her baton and started conducting the National Anthem to the People's Democratic Republic of Saru. As Lilly was prodded down the aisle, various banners were raised. They bore the profiles of many influential Marxists of history. Karl Marx, Friedrich Engels, Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin, Nikita Kruschev, Mao Zedong, Fidel Castro, Che Guevera, Jim Jones, Frank Marshall Davis, Kim Il Sung, Kim Jong Il, Kim Jong Un, Bernadine Dohrn, Bill Ayers, Jeremiah Wright, Barack Hussein Obama II, Madalyn Murray O'Hair the former dictator, and of course the biggest icon, Mewtwo, Dear Leader and Eternal President for Life. By the end of the song, Lilly finally reached the alter and was forced to stand by her groom.

**Padriarch:** Do you, Mewtwo, Our Dear Leader and Eternal President for Life, take Lilly to be your next wife for the hour?

**Mewtwo:** For the hour, I do.

**Antonio:** Do you pledge to use her as you wish?

**Mewtwo:** I do.

**Lilly:** I DO NOT! (Mewtwo shows sadistic smile at her)

**Padriarch:** Do you pledge to create as many children in her as possible, as you do with everyone else?

**Mewtwo:** I do.

**Lilly:** NOT!

**Antonio:** Do you promise not to set her on fire...(Mewtwo glares at Antonio)...until you feel it is necessary?

**Mewtwo:** I do.

**Padriarch:** So...does anyone object to this union?

**Antonio:** Speak now or forever hold your peace.

**Padriarch: **Anyone?

**Antonio:** Anyone at all? Huh-LO!

**Lucario:** (voice) I do!

**Narrator:** The stadium shook like a major earthquake had struck. Tay felt it necessary to show off her mad organ skills and played an evil chord progression similar to what is featured in "Dancing Mad" from _Final Fantasy VI_. Lucario rose from the ground on a rising platform on the alter. Mewtwo was agasp in shock! Lucario was glowing in the power of his Aura Rage!

**Mewtwo:** Wha? He's ALIVE?! (yells at Tay) TAY! STOP PLAYING THAT INFERNAL MUSIC! (Tay stops playing; speaks to Lucario smugly) I thought I killed you.

**Lucario:** God must have been on my side. It is my destiny to free my people!

**Mewtwo:** You will NOT interfere with my wedding!

**Narrator:** Mewtwo charged an Aura Sphere and shot at Lucario. Our Aura Guardian dodged with Extremespeed. Padriarch and Antonio jumped on Lucario to subdue him.

**Lucario:** HEY! WHAT THE?—

**Padriarch:** You will never reach Mewtwo!

**Narrator:** Mewtwo grabbed Lilly and jumped into his escape rocket conveniently located at the Pokeball in the center of the stadium.

**Antonio:** We just bought some time for him to escape with your wife! Ha-Ha-HA! What was I laughing at again?

**Lucario:** You do realize you are both Dark types and I am a Fighting type. Isn't that something to laugh at?

**Idiots:** Oh, sh*t.

**Narrator:** Lucario shot a blast of Aura at them and the boobs flew off the Aura Guardian. But it was too late. Mewtwo rode off with Lilly.

**Lucario:** HEY! He rode off with Lilly!

**Ivan's Voice in Spirit:** Get her. Save her. Save the world. You can do it, mah boi!

**Narrator:** Lucario's Aura Rage also allowed him the ability to fly. So he jetted off into space. He hit the satellites, the other planets, and the Meteor Belt. Victory will be his.

* * *

_**~Are you ready for EPIC SPACE BATTLE TIME?!**_

_**~Ready?...Ready doesn't EVEN...F*CKING...DESCRIBE IT!**_


	40. The Fall of Mewtwo

_**This next scene will be reminiscent of the "Falcon Punch" scene from F-Zero Falcon Densetsu anime**_

* * *

**Chapter 40-The Fall of Mewtwo**

Lucario had followed Mewtwo and Lilly past the meteor belt. They were in deep space.

**Lilly:** (in rocket) Where are we going?

**Mewtwo:** (in rocket) The only place we can be safe from that fetted Aura Guardian, wherever this Black Hole goes!

**Lucario:** (voice) Black Hole? I think not!

**Narrator:** Lucario leaped upon Mewtwo's rocket to the dictator's surprise.

**Mewtwo:** HOW'D YOU GET HERE?!

**Lucario:** I am here to take Lilly back! She shall return to PokeEarth!

**Narrator:** Lucario held his arms out and with a flash, Lilly vanished. She had been transported back to PokeEarth.

**Mewtwo:** YOU! AUGH!

**Narrator:** Mewtwo busted the window out of the rocket and floated out. The rocket immediately exploded. He gave an insane, yet desperate look to Lucario.

**Lucario:** Looks like somebody lost!

**Mewtwo:** No matter! I have you confined to deep space! If I cannot have her, neither can you! I WILL DESTROY YOU!

**Narrator:** Mewtwo and Lucario dashed toward each other, bound and determined to kill each other. It was time to end it all!

**Mewtwo:** The world will die! YOU WILL DIE!

**Lucario:** FORCE...PALM!

**Narrator:** Lucario delivered a massive throbbing Force Palm. A massive beam of light filled the sky on PokeEarth. Everyone feared for their lives, fearing mass destruction to the city they were held captive in. Everyone in the stadium fled for their lives. Some ran from outside; others ran into the underground bunker. Everyone was fleeing, except for a few. Lucario's friends stood at one area, staring up into the sky.

**Lilly:** (looks up into sky) That's Lucario!

**Absol:** He's winning! But it will be too much!

**Houndoom:** Mewtwo is killing Lucario!

**Darkrai:** (yelling at Lilly, Houndoom, and Absol) Get under the stadium! The nuclear radiation beams from his Aura Rage is headed right for Czasuko City! It will destroy the whole surface!

**Narrator:** Lucario's friends ran for the underground bunker under the stadium. The only people left in the exposed area of the stadium was Padriarch and Antonio, not noticing the gravity of the situation (why doesn't that surprise me?)

**Antonio:** What kind of star show is going on in space?

**Padriarch:** It looks rather neat. Perhaps Lunatone and Solrock are duking it out up there? Or doing each other! (snickers; long pause) So where's Mewtwo?

**Antonio:** He flew off into space with Lilly.

**Tay: **(appears in frenzy) What are you guys still doing here? You need to flee before you die from the upcoming destruction!

**Padriarch:** We're busy!

**Tay:** (to self) I have no time for this! (runs off toward center)

**Padriarch: **OMG! It's MEWTWO AND LUCARIO IN SPACE! AND MEWTWO IS TOTALLY GETTING POOPED ON!

**Antonio:** Not literally, right?

**Padriarch:** Nope. Just getting massively pwned by the Aura Guardian! Don't worry! They'll both be destroyed!

**Antonio:** Oh, well. More time for us to play...(whips out new game) "Call of Duty 3000!"

**Padriarch: **NO WAY! YOU GOT THAT?

**Antonio:** Pre-ordered! Came out yesterday!

**Tay:** (steps on secret switch; escape pod pops up) I need to get outta here!

**Padriarch:** Yo Tay? What's the big hurry?

**Tay:** Last chance to come with me! Get in now!

**Antonio:** We'll be fine!

**Narrator:** The light grew brighter.

**Tay:** SEE YA!

**Narrator:** Tay pushed the switch when she got inside the capsule and shot off into space. Nobody knoews what happened to her since. As she flew off into space, the light grew brighter and brighter until the shine became unbearable.

**Padriarch:** Whoa! That's bright!

**Antonio:** Oh sh*t! What the f*ck is that?

**Narrator:** The idiots finally realized that the lazer would spell their death. But it was too late for them to do anything.

**Idiots:** OH, SH*T!

**Narrator:** The massive blast of Aura radiation hit the planet and the two idiots were torn apart at sight. Massive earthquakes rocked Czasuko City. Lava shot from the ground. A mass flood struck all of Saru. The city eventually became no more. Meanwhile in space, Lucario was clearly winning the fight that would kill him. Light shined from Mewtwo's eyes and other orifices as he screamed in horror of the demise of him and his kingdom. Both Mewtwo and Lucario were consumed in the intense blast of Aura that overtook the sky. This blast of Aura could be seen from all over space. This was a testiment to the deed of Lucario, the Aura Guardian, where he sacrifced himself to destroy a great evil.

* * *

_**A moment of silence may be necessary to readers**_


	41. Conclusion

**Chapter 41-Conclusion**

A year had passed since Lucario and Mewtwo's destruction. Most of Mewtwo's Army was either obliterated or sent to prison for life for their war crimes. Some killed themselves before justice could be brought to them by man. Luckily, God will take over from there. Nobody knew what happened to Vladimir Derkowitz or Taylor Baudmen. The Northern Continent was free now, including the village of Mewuskovia.

A statue was erected in Mewuskovia, right on top of the old dry well the General was kicked down, depicting both Aura Guardians Ivan and Lucario, holding their paws up with their backs touching, as if to protect the world from evil. A new church was built to replace Fr. Vladivstok's old church and was named for the Holocaust victim Saint Maximillian Kolbe. The church was built in honor of the victims of Mewtwo's and Madalyn Murray O'Hair's persecution of Christians. Mewuskovia was rebuilt to its former glory. At the rate it was growing, it would end up being the size it was in Sir Aaron's time within 20 years.

Lucario may be in Heaven, but a part of him still lived in PokeEarth. Lilly at this time was raising infant son, who was fathered by Lucario before his death. Lilly—a single mother and a 30 year old widow to a 4 year marriage. Well, perhaps, she was not alone. She had Absol, Houndoom, and Darkrai to keep her company. They were proud to have a role in raising the next Aura Guardian. What a once in a lifetime chance!

Lilly sat on one of the benches near her husband's statue one day while holding her son.

**Lilly:** (please add necessary emotion) My sweet child, Spencer. You are my son, yet you are also your father. You have a long road ahead for you as Aura Guardian. The Lord will protect you from any harm. You will protec the land from Satan's power. It is sad your father cannot be here, but I am sure he is proud of his son, proud of his effort in procreation. You may not have your father here, but you will have the support of the village. I know you are destined for great things. You will always be loved.

**Narrator:** Lilly looked up and caught a glimpse of an illusion, perhaps a spirit. Lucario stood there with a look of pride and of love. Lilly knew that he was safe, probably his way of saying goodbye.

He was accompanied by a female Zoroark who was holding a sleeping Zorua. Lilly did not recognize the Zoroark. She did not know what to make of the sight. She blinked and the visions were gone. She brushed off the unusual figure and decided not to question the event. Perhaps it is just one of many mysteries of life.

Things may seem rather fine and dandy now, but that does not change the fact that all the death, destruction, and sorrow in this story was indirectly caused by Atheist Nationalism. Lots of recent turmoil of the 20-21st centuries stem from some form of Secular Nationalism in soceity. Stalin's reign of terror, Mao's Cultural Revolution, the Khmer Rouge, the Jonestown Massacre, Columbine, Tuscon, Aurora Movie Theater Massacre, probably even Newtown. Atheist extremism has affected the United States adversely since the removal of prayer in American public schools in 1963. Abortion has been legalized, violence escelated despite efforts by the liberals to kill the Second Amendment. Public Schools are now rather hostile towards religious values at times.

A recent law requires American employers to supply abortifactants and birth control to their employees, even if it violates their religious principles. In the Affordable Patient Care Act, when it reaches full effect, all doctors could be forced to perform abortions even if they oppose it. This is a blatent violation of religious freedom, similar to what happened in various Atheist States in history.

Shall what happend in this tale happen to America? It will without the action of the people warding off secular radicalism and atheist nationalism. Don't allow a mother to lose her husband to Athist evil. Don't allow a child to lose his father from secular nationalism. Protect our children from the plague known as Atheist radicalism.

This concludes this tale...for now. Lucario is reunited with his parents and Hypno and Lilly was blessed with a son to take over the role of Aura guardian. We now have his son, Spencer, which we may learn of his story someday.

* * *

_**~Fini**_

_**"This is your time, this is your dance**_

_**Live every moment, leave nothing to chance**_

_**Swim in the sea, drink of the deep**_

_**Embrace the mystery of all you can be"**_

-Michael W. Smith, written in memory of Cassie Bernall, who died from violence related to atheist nationalism.


End file.
